The Rebirth of James Watson
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Is James Watson really dead? Or is he just pretending? X-over with Highlander. MOVED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I'm watching Highlander yesterday and I see that the same actor who plays James Watson also Methos, the oldest Immortal who is over 5000 years old. And so the fanfic possibilities began. I can't believe no one else has done a cross over for this. Anyway I'm tempted to turn this into a series but I can also leave it as a one shot. Let me know what you think.

* * *

James Watson gasped and sat up. "Bloody hell," he muttered, "I really hate all that." He hated that he had just ended another life. He despised dying more than anything, except perhaps lying to people. And he had really liked these people. Even that brat Tesla. The man was brilliant and very intriguing.

As was that John Druitt fellow while he was at it. Truth be told, he never truly blamed Druitt for the Ripper murders. He knew what it was like to have done things like that simply because you enjoyed it. He hoped that pretty Helen Magnus would find it in her heart to forgive Druitt. In all his years he had never seen a couple so perfect for each other.

Considering he was over 5000 years old that was really quite a compliment. Watson struggled to his feet and looked around the complex. "Well this could have gone better," he sighed. He quickly rid himself of the unnecessary metal suit. "God I hate that thing," he muttered to no one. He would have to wait until he was outside to remove this bloody makeup.

"What I wouldn't give for Druitt's teleporting powers," he sighed. He began to shift the boulders out of his way. He was eventually able to climb out but not with out plenty of scrapes and bruises. "It is a damn good thing these will heal quickly," he said to himself. The terrain was certainly awful around here but he fished out his cell phone anyway. He was slightly amazed he actually had service in this remote area. "God bless satellites," he said.

Hitting 3 on the speed dial he prayed his old friend would pick up. "MacLeod," a sleep roughened voice answered.

"Thank god you're there," he said brightly. "I need a lift."

"Methos?" MacLeod asked, "Is that you?"

"Oh come on now Highlander who else would it be?"

"You are far too awake for 3 in the morning," Duncan told him.

"I just faked my own death again, you're damn right I'm awake," Methos told him. "I need some help. I'm in a pretty remote area and you happen to be the only one that knows I'm here."

"Why do I get the feeling it's not somewhere close?"

"I'm in India if I remember correctly."

"India?" Duncan repeated, "What in the world are you doing in India?"

"Searching for Source Blood," Methos told him.

"Source blood? Methos you're making less sense than normal."

"I'll explain everything to you later but right now I need transportation to the closest civilized place and I can't do it myself."

"Because you're contacts think your dead," Duncan surmised.

"If they don't currently, they will soon," Methos agreed. "Helen is nothing if not through. God damn this stuff itches." He scratched vigorously at his neck. The makeup flaked off under his nails.

"You're itchy?" MacLeod asked, "Do I even want to know what you're up to?"

"I've got makeup on to make me look old and it's annoying the hell out of me," Methos explained. "Now I'm going to give you a few numbers call these people and arrange for my transport. Tell them you are a friend of Helen Magnus and you're arranging this for an Abnormal."

"Abnormal? Methos I've never known you to be so honest." Methos could hear the Highlander's smile through the phone.

"Just do as I tell you Highlander," he growled.

"Alright, alright," Duncan agreed in a placating tone. "Just let me get a pencil and paper. Methos listened to the rustling and movements with growing irritation. Just as he was about to snap at MacLeod again he heard, "Alright, I'm ready."

Methos rattled off his location and the number for the nearest Sanctuary. He even gave Duncan explicit instructions on what to say once he got through. He hadn't come this far just to have MacLeod screw it up now. "Say exactly that," he insisted again, "It's very–"

"Important that I get the wording right I know," Duncan said. "Now is there anything else you need?"

"A hot bath and a razor," Methos sighed.

"I'm serious Methos."

"Nothing you can do at the moment," he replied. "I'll call you back when I get to the Sanctuary. You and I have a lot to talk about."

"Oh I've no doubt about that," Duncan agreed. "I'll talk to you soon."

"I do hope so," Methos sighed as he shut off the phone. "Let's see," he mumbled as he looked around him, "A forest usually means either stream or lake." Picking the direction with the easiest access he climbed out of the valley and went in search of water. He found a cool stream not too far way and drank his fill before scrubbing off his awful make up. He could never remember feeling so happy to see his youthful face and vibrant black hair before. "Well old chap," he said to his reflection, "You're looking pretty damn good for a man who just died."

With a grin at himself he got back to his feet. His next thought was to get out of the confining suit and shave off the annoying facial hair but he couldn't do either of those until he was back at a Sanctuary. He sighed and started back down to valley to wait for transport.

He settled himself on the rocks and stared at the sky. He had no idea if the rest of The Five had completed their mission or if they had even gotten out. Since they weren't around Methos assumed that John teleported them out. "I wonder what they'll think when they see me," he murmured. He began to make a mental checklist of the things he needed to do when he was back in civilization. It kept him from worrying if his friends would forever hate him for his necessary deception. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the air, "But there was no other choice."


	2. Making the Arrangements

Methos looked at himself in the mirror. To look at him you'd never know that he was over 60 centuries old. You wouldn't even know that he had just "died", for the...well whatever number it was he knew it was high. He sighed quietly. "You also wouldn't know I've just betrayed some very close friends," he said to himself.

He gave himself a hard shake, both physically and mentally. "No time to dwell on that now," he said sternly, "I need to get in touch with MacLeod and Joe." He went back into the bedroom he was currently occupying and dug around for his cell phone. He hit 3 on his speed dial again and waited.

"I see you got to that Sanctuary place you were talking about," Duncan said by way of greeting.

"Took them a bit longer than I would have liked but yes I'm here," Methos agreed. "Now I need to get to America and you and Joe are coming with me."

"The hell I am," MacLeod said.

"Please I have friends there," he pleaded, "And they need help."

"What kind of help?" Duncan asked warily.

"The kind that could save the world," Methos told him.

"I don't know," Duncan sighed.

"I swear to you this is important," Methos told him. "These people MacLeod, they're doing great things. And they need our help if they're going to continue doing them. The entire world might."

"This sounds serious," he commented.

"It is," Methos assured him. He rubbed his now bare chin as a thought popped into his head. "What's today's date?" he wondered.

"Well here it's the 20th but America is across the International Date Line," Duncan reminded him.

"Right. So, we have about two days," Methos said. The wheels in his head began turning. "Well it's not as much time as I would like but it will do, I suppose."

"Two days?" Duncan repeated. "Two days for what?"

"Two days to stop a virus that could cause unspeakable horror and chaos," Methos told him, "I told you this was serious MacLeod, and I wasn't lying."

"Look I said I'd help, didn't I?"

"I know you did," he agreed. "I just wish things didn't have to go quite this way. This needs to be a very delicate operation."

"Just tell me what you need me to do."

"I'm going to call Joe and tell him of our situation. Then I'm coming to pick the two of you up and we're going to a place called Old City in Washington."

"Washington DC?"

"No actually, Washington the state. Not sure why Helen chose there but it's really beside the point right now. Right now the only thing that matters is stopping the Cabal."

"I take these are the people that are going to unleash unspeakable horror and chaos," Duncan surmised.

"Four hundred years does give you some deduction ability," Methos teased. He looked at the tea that had been brought up. He reached down for the mug and took a sip. "God, it's been ages since I've good tea," he murmured.

"There are more pressing matters," Duncan reminded him.

"I know, I know," he said, "Just making small talk. Look I need to call Joe now but I'll be on my way as soon as I can."

"Alright, I'll start packing," Duncan said.

"Good man," Methos told him quietly. He hung up and finished dressing. He ate his meal quickly before calling Joe. "Joe I know you're there," he said impatiently as the phone kept ringing. He cursed the old man and his injured leg for being so slow.

"Joe's Bar," he finally answered.

"Thank god," Methos snapped, "Did you have to walk across France to get to the phone?"

"You're in a pretty irritable mood," Joe commented.

"Yes, well, dying has a way of getting to me like that," he sneered.

"I'm on your side," Joe reminded him, "No need to bite my head off."

"I know you are," Methos sighed. "I'm just not all together right now." He rubbed the bridge of his nose in hopes of staving off a headache. "The first thing I need to know is do you have any contacts in America?"

"Sure," Joe told him, "We have all kinds. There are Immortals in America too."

"What about in a place called New City in Washington state?"

"I personally don't but I can call around for you."

"PLease do," Methos said. He looked over at a boy that had come up to take his tray. "I need nothing else at the moment," he said quietly. He went back to the phone. "Once you're done with that I need you to start packing. You're coming to America with me."

"Why am I doing that?"

"Because someone needs to get in touch with these Watchers and they tend to make me nervous. As do the Immortals they're following. Look Joe, I promise I'll explain everything when I get over there but right now I need you to trust me."

"I'm going to need some information as to why I'm poking around everything."

"Because there is a very sinister organization called the Cabal that is about to unleash a virus that could devastate the world," Methos told him. "I have friends in America that are in position to stop it but they need our help. Please Joe I'm not asking for me, I'm asking for them."

He could tell his friend was surprised by the sincerity in his voice. Methos rarely spoke so strongly but he truly believed in Helen and her fight. "Alright," Joe said quietly, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," he said with real sincerity.

He hung up the phone and went to meet with his host. He stopped as he saw the computer on in the study. "Now this is interesting," he murmured. He went in and looked at the email on the screen. The words made his blood run cold.

"Is there something you need?"

Methos turned to his host. "There's been a change in plans," he said. "I need transport to the home Sanctuary for myslef and my friends. We need to see Helen as soon as possible. And we need to leave the second we can."

"Where are these friends of yours?"

"They're in France," Methos said. "I'll make sure they're at the air strip but we need a plane and we need it now."

The old man bowed. "I shall set this up immediately."

"See that you do," Methos responded. He looked at the screen again. "I will make this right Helen," he said softly.


	3. Reunion

Helen fought through her tears. They had just gone to chase yet another lead as to the whereabouts of Ashley but still nothing. Her poor daughter was out there somewhere, in dire need of her help and Helen couldn't give her what she needed. "I've failed," she whispered.

Druitt peered at her through the down pour. "It's not over yet," he told her, "We still have time."

"It doesn't matter," Magnus said. "I've failed Ashley as her mother. She needs me and I'm not there."

John reached over to grasp her arm. "We will find her," he promised, "We will find her, bring her back and fix her. I give you my word."

Helen tried to blink back her tears but then decided to let them fall. In this torrential downpour, no one would know the difference between them and the rain. "I do so hope you're right," she murmured.

"I swear it to you," he said quietly.

Magnus smiled through her tears and laid her hand over his. "I am glad you are with me through this," she told him. "I'm not sure I could handle it alone."

John took a step closer. "You are not alone Helen. And I will stay near you as long as you want me to."

She smiled at him again and gently removed the hand from her arm. "We'll talk about this later," she said, "When there's more time. Now we need to find Will and Tesla. Perhaps they have found something we missed."

John gave her a weak smile. "Even if they haven't it wouldn't be smart to leave your protégé alone with Nikola for too long. He might not survive the experience."

Helen let out a watery laugh. "I suppose you're right," she agreed.

"Now, then you'd best William on the phone and find out where he is. I'll teleport us there once you have their location."

Helen smiled again. She pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial for Will's phone. "William," she said loudly once he picked up, "Give me your location, John and I will teleport to you and Nikola." Will rattled off the basic description of where they were.

"Well?" John asked.

"They're by the docks," Helen told him. Thunder crashed around them. "Awful weather," she murmured. She held her hand out to Druitt. He took it in his own with a smile. He teleported them to the docks where Will and Tesla were trying to stay out of the gale that had whipped up by standing in the doorway of a warehouse.

"Anything to report?" Helen asked as she and John hurried into the warehouse.

"I wish I had good news," Will said sympathetically.

"You found nothing then," Druitt said.

"Nothing useful," Nikola told them in an irritable tone.

"I'm sorry," Will said again.

Magnus gave him an encouraging smile. "Not your fault," she assured him. "Besides there is still time. We will find her."

Nikola snorted. "Glad someone has faith," he sneered, "Because in case you haven't noticed the deadline is coming steadily closer."

The other three turned to glare at him. "Really, Helen we have the Source blood," John commented, "Surely we can do away with him now."

"So eager to have more blood on your hands, Druitt?" Tesla taunted.

"If it shuts you up, then yes," Druitt growled. "That happens to be my daughter you're talking about so condescendingly."

"Yes and you've been an excellent father." Tesla laughed scornfully. "Kidnapping, attempted murder, oh I can see where she gets her temper from. Clearly it's the qualities she inherited from you that put her in this position."

"That is enough!" Helen yelled. "Both of you stop that this instant! We need to focus on finding Ashley, not your petty arguments. John go and find Clara and bring her here. Nikola I hear one more word out of you that does not have to do with finding my daughter and I will lock in the Shoe for three days. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am," they mumbled. Druitt glared at Telsa for a moment before walking off, teleporting in mid stride. Nikola was about to open his mouth but Helen gave him a withering look. He snapped his mouth shut and walked deeper into the warehouse. Helen joined Will at the doorway.

"It's pouring so badly you can't tell whether it's day or night," he commented.

Helen nodded. "You know, I left England to escape this sort of weather," she remarked.

"And ended up settling in the wettest place in the Continental US," Will chuckled. Helen smiled at him. He looked back at the weather. "I can't remember the last time it was storming this bad."

"I can," she told him.

"When?"

"The night I gave you my card."

Will looked at her. Helen smiled again. He thought back to the night he'd met Helen Magnus. "You're right," he murmured. He let out a sigh. "How times have changed."

"Good changes?" Helen asked.

"Very good," he assured her.

"God I hate being wet," a female voice said cutting through their conversation. They turned to see John letting go of his grip on Clara.

"Did you find anything out?" Helen asked, barely able to hide her desperation.

Clara looked at the floor. "I'm really sorry," she mumbled, "I've got nothing."

"Well there's still time," Magnus repeated like a mantra. "We'll find her yet. First though I believe we are all in need of warm showers and dry clothes. John do you think you can get all of us in one trip?"

"We can try," he told her. He took her and Will by the shoulder. Clara and Nikola each grabbed a fistful of his jacket. "Here goes nothing," he said quietly. Before they could even close their eyes they were back in the Sanctuary.

"Safe and sound," Helen said in a pleased tone. "Now then, let's not drip all over the floor. If everyone will please follow me upstairs, we can all get warm and dry." The others followed her lead as she headed up the stairs. She paused as she was about to go to her room when she noticed a light on.

"Something wrong?" Will asked.

"I don't recall leaving the light on in the sitting room," she murmured.

"Are you certain?" John asked her.

"Quite certain," she told him.

"Then we'd better check it out," Will said in a low tone. He slipped out his gun at the same time she did. The five of them crept closer to the door, all ears straining to hear some sort of sound.

Helen reached up to the handle and found that it turned easily. It was unlocked then. And she was sure that she had locked it last night. No one had used it since. She turned the knob and pushed the door open.

She and Will leveled their guns at the sofa. "Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded, as the five exploded into the room.

"Helen!" a familiar voice greeted.

Magnus and Will lowered their guns as everyone stared at the couch. There sprawled over the entire couch, was a young male that looked remarkably like James Watson. "It's lovely to see you again," he said with a smile.


	4. Introductions

**A/N: **I've gotten alot of notices that people have put this on their favorite stories or on story alert. I"m very pleased with that but what makes me even happier is reviews. Plus they feed the muses. Just a thought.

* * *

"Well this is quite the homecoming," Methos laughed as he stared at the blank faces. "No hugs? No warm greetings? No tears of joy for your old friend?" He gave a mock frown. "I must say, I'm a little hurt."

"James?" Helen asked quietly.

"No!" John yelled, "James Watson is dead!"

"If he's dead then who am I?" Methos teased, "And how could I be here?" He shouldn't be teasing them, he knew it. He could tell from their eyes that they were tired from a long day. But god, it was so much fun.

"You can't be here," Will said. "It's impossible."

"Which brings us back to who you are and what you want," Tesla snarked.

"Methos," growled another voice. Duncan made his way through the little crowd, beers in hand. "You said they knew you," he accused

"They do know me," Methos told him, "Hand over my beer." Duncan looked resistant. "I open up better with alcohol," he pointed out.

Duncan couldn't argue with that. With a sigh he tossed Methos his beer. Methos drank gratefully. "Do you intend to sit there and swill beer all day?" Duncan demanded.

"Oh relax, Highlander," Methos told him, "I'm getting to everything. Just, keep your pants on." He straightened from his sprawl and looked at his friends. "You might want to sit down for this," he commented, "Helen you look like you're going to faint."

"I'm staring at a man that should be dead," she said softly, "What woman wouldn't faint?"

"I could think of a few," he chuckled. "Still best sit down before you hurt yourself. The rest of you as well."

"I think we'd rather stand," John gritted out.

"As you wish," Methos shrugged. He took a deep breath. "I am James Watson," he said, "But that's only a part of me."

"A part of you?" Helen asked.

"I'm also Methos," he told them, "I'm the world's oldest Immortal."

"Immortal?" Will repeated.

"That's right," Methos nodded, "I'm an Immortal. As in, I can't die. Well not unless you cut my head off but that's neither here nor there. I'm over 6,000 years old." He paused. "Give or take, really."

"Six thousand years?" John demanded.

"Like I said, give or take," Methos nodded. "Anyway, when I met you all, I was going by James Watson to blend in. After all _Methos _isn't exactly your typical English name."

"Then what happened when you injected the Source Blood?" Tesla asked.

"I didn't," he said with an almost laugh in his voice. "Don't you remember it dropping just before I was to inject myself?" They all nodded. "I did a little slight of hand and switched out that vial for one that had some sugar water mixed with tomato juice. Then I injected myself with that concoction."

"So your mental intuitiveness wasn't heightened by Source Blood?" Will asked.

Now Methos really did laugh. "I'm over six thousand years old," he said, "You don't get much more intuitive than me. After all that unpleasantness with the Ripper murders," he paused and turned to Druitt, "I never did blame you for those by the way. I've been there myself, heady stuff. Anyway, after all that I helped Helen set up shop in England."

"Except we met in Paris," Duncan pointed out.

"When were you in Paris?" Helen demanded.

Methos laughed again. "Helen you really should pay more attention to your satellite operations," he advised her. "I got bored after years of being in the same place so I moved to France and ran the Sanctuary from there. Every time you were coming to visit you'd give me ample notice to catch a plane back."

"And who is this man?" Helen asked motioning to Duncan.

"May I introduce Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod," Methos said, "He's four hundred years old from the Highlands of Scotland. Also an Immortal."

"Great, there's more freaks," Clara commented in a dazed tone.

"Immortals," Methos corrected her, "Not freaks. And since I'm in a sharing mood I'd like to point out that Tesla knew all about the Ripper murders but didn't tell Magnus because he was trying to get her for himself."

"Anything else?" John growled, "While you're in a sharing mood."

"There is actually," he said. He stood and looked at Druitt and Magnus. "I have to state that in all my six thousand years of life, I've never seen a couple so perfectly matched as the two of you," he told them. "The pair of you should really get back together; the world is a poorer place without your love." He leaned close to Helen to whisper in her ear. "Also because he is truly sorry," he told her.

A knocking came on the door. "That'll be Dawson," he said brightly. He quickly moved around the group to open the door.

"Aspirin?" Duncan offered.

"I suspect I'll need one soon," Magnus said, "But not now."

They quickly followed Methos to where he was standing on the stairs. He hadn't been fast enough to get to the door before the Big Guy so he was leaning on the banister with a giant grin on his face. Joe stared at the butler. "Methos," he growled, "What have you gotten me into? And what is this thing?"

"Joe," Methos said with humor, "That happens to be the butler. And I don't believe he appreciates your stares or being called thing."

Joe limped into the front hallway. His glare had moved to Methos now. "Remind me again why I'm doing this," he demanded.

"Because you're helping to save the world," Methos told him cheerfully.

"Yeah, right. Why do I get the feeling I'm cleaning up after you again?"

Methos' eyes darkened for a moment. "What did you find out?" he asked.

"This girl, Ashley right?" Methos nodded. "She's being held in one of their satellite ops in the Easter Islands."

"The Easter Islands?" Methos repeated. "Odd location for the girl. What else can you tell me?"

"Guard changes every two hours, best chance for getting in is around midnight. They take longer to get out there for some reason."

"Alright, is there an EM field around the place?"

"Not that we heard about, why?" Joe asked.

"Because Druitt there can't teleport through an EM field," Methos said, "Of course it makes sense that they wouldn't have an EM field, Ashley has to be able to move around as well." He cocked his head. "Do you know exactly where Ashley is being held?"

"Deep in side the compound, but I don't know the exact location."

"Well then, looks like we're not going anywhere until midnight," Methos shrugged. "Joe come in and meet Helen Magnus, John Druitt and Nikola Tesla. Don't stare and don't ask."

"You put me in a house like this and tell me not ask questions or stare," Joe repeated, "You must be insane."

"I've been called worse," Methos shrugged.

Joe limped closer to him. "Who is this Ashley anyway?" he asked, "Some sort of girlfriend or something?"

Methos smiled at him. "Oh really Joe. If she was that I wouldn't have lived to reach 6000. No she's more like a niece slash daughter to me. Good girl, very fiery, a lot like her father really. It's interesting."

"I'll bet," Joe sighed.


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

Methos looked at his watch. "Damn," he murmured. He glanced at Joe. "You didn't happen to see Richie out there did you?" he asked.

"Richie?" Helen wondered.

"Another friend," was all Methos said.

Duncan scowled at him. "You told Richie to come?" he demanded.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because we'll need him," Methos said with an easy shrug. He raised an eyebrow at MacLeod's stormy gaze. "Really Highlander, you need to let the boy of f the leash," he commented, "He's old enough to fight his own battles."

"That's not the point," Duncan argued. "He's too young to be fighting this battle."

"He's old enough," Methos snapped, "And he will fight."

"No he won't," Duncan growled, "Because you're going to call him and tell him to stay away."

"I will not," Methos said in an icy tone.

"And why not?" Duncan attempted to use his taller stature to intimidate the older Immortal. What he didn't count on was the fact that Methos was too old to be intimidated by much.

"I will not tell him because this is his fight as well ours. The agent the Cabal is unleashing makes Abnormals become very aggressive and then die very painfully. I don't know if it will affect Immortals but there is still a risk," Methos said. "We will need every sword we can get to stop it."

"So you put the boy in danger," Duncan sighed. "I won't let you."

"I have done nothing," Methos hissed. "The Cabal is responsible for all of this. And if you don't want to fight then I can't stop you. But I will say that you might as well take my head here and now if that's so. After you've done that, go hunt down Richie and take his. Take Joe's as well while you're at it because believe me when I say that you will not be able to tell the difference once this hell is unleashed."

"That bad?" Joe asked quietly.

Methos looked from one to the other. "Do you think I just woke up this morning bored and decided to help save the world?" he demanded. Everyone flinched at the pure anger in his tone. "This will affect everyone. The public backlash alone will be devastating even if we manage to keep our sanity through this. There will be witch hunts on every continent. And once they find the Watchers, no Immortal will be safe. So yes, MacLeod, I asked Richie to come. I asked because we need help, because he deserves a chance to fight for his future." He got right into Duncan's face. "I have gotten to know these Abnormals," he said in a quieter tone, all the more terrifying for its softness. "I have called many of them friends. They do not deserve this genocide."

"I'm sorry," Duncan said quietly, thoroughly chastised. "I'll make a few calls and see if anyone else can come to help."

Methos stepped back and took a deep breath. The smiling sarcastic mask slipped back into place. "Thank you," he responded calmly. There was a sharp rapping on the door and Methos went to open it. He led in a boy with sandy hair and an easy smile. "Richie," he greeted cheerfully, "It's good to see you."

"You too old timer," Richie said with a smile. "Been keeping busy?"

"Very much so," Methos agreed, "But not with a sword. We have some time before this gets going. Mind sparring with me outside?"

Richie shrugged. "Yeah sure no problem," he nodded.

"May I welcome you to the Sanctuary," Methos said with a sweeping gesture. "It's a place for Abnormals to seek safe haven. The butler over there is one of those Abnormals by the way."

Richie stared at the butler before leaning in close to Methos. "He looks like Bigfoot," Richie whispered.

"He is Bigfoot," Methos whispered back. "Also I'd like to introduce a few colleagues of mine. That woman with the dark curls is Helen Magnus. It's her house we're staying in."

"Hi there," Richie waved.

"The man next to her is Dr. William Zimmerman; the girl next to him is Clara Griffin. The man with the wild brown hair and creepy smile is Nikola Tesla, yes that Nikola Tesla. And lastly that tall bald man is John Druitt."

Richie smiled at all of them. "It's nice to meet you," he greeted. Then he frowned as he looked at Druitt. "You said John Druitt right? As in he's–"

Methos placed a hand on his back and began to lead him away. "Yes he is and it's a bit of a sore spot," he informed Richie, "So best not to talk about it. There are only two rules while in the Sanctuary. Don't ask and don't stare. Well, the asking isn't technically a rule but I don't feel like giving the same explanation twenty times."

Richie shook his head as he allowed Methos to steer him away. "See that doesn't surprise me in the least." He paused on his way out and looked over his shoulder at Duncan. "You comin' Mac?"

MacLeod looked past Richie to Methos' impassive gaze. "Ah, no, not right now," he said, "I have a few phone calls to make."

Richie shrugged. "Alright, maybe a little later." He and Methos continued on, talking about what had been happening to them recently.

Nikola looked at them. "I believe someone mentioned aspirin," he said. Both Joe and Duncan pulled bottles out of their pockets. "Well aren't we prepared," he murmured.

"When you hang around Methos long enough, you get like that," Joe said. He looked up at Helen. "I hate to impose but since this won't start until midnight and I ain't as young as I used to be, is there somewhere I can crash for a few hours?"

Helen snapped out of her haze. "Yes of course," she agreed. She looked over at Duncan. "Mr. MacLeod, will you be needing a room as well?"

"No thanks," he said, "I have a few phone calls to make."

"Very well then," she agreed with a nod. "Mr. Dawson if' you'll follow me I'll show you to a room. The rest of you should shower and then get some sleep. We'll need to be ready for the battle to come."


	6. The fight begins

Methos had to hand it to MacLeod; he was quite helpful when he wanted to be. Thanks to the Highlander's calls they now had four more Immortals joining them. One of which was Amanda who had somehow managed to get them plans for the Easter Island set up. Methos had questioned her endlessly on what sort of risks she had taken to get them but the girl was revealing nothing.

Now it was time to go through the plan and get everyone set. Methos unrolled the plans that he had been studying with Joe and Amanda on the long dinning room table. "This is the inside of the hideout where we'll be going," he said. "When we get to Easter Island we will split up into two groups. Group one will be with me, our task is to recover both the Source Blood and as much of the virus as we can. Group two will be with Helen. Your job will be to rescue Ashley from their prison."

He pointed to a room on the far right. "This is their main laboratory. Both the blood and the virus will be kept either in this room or very near there. We'll need to get in search the place and get out fast." He pointed to a cluster of rooms in an upper section of the plans. "These are where their holding cells are located. We're unsure where precisely Ashley is so those with Helen might need to split up even further. Release any Abnormals you find there that look like they won't kill you. It'll add to the confusion and help us make a good get away."

"How are we even getting to this place?" Amanda wondered.

"John will be teleporting us to the location. Once we take care of any guards we will split into our groups and begin our assigned tasks. I'll be taking Mac, Richie, Will, Clara and Patrick. Helen will be with John, Nikola, Amanda, Fiona and Mike." He paused and looked over at the blonde Immortal who was staring at John. "Amanda, are you even paying attention?"

"I don't believe he can teleport," she stated.

"I assure you I can," John said.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Well you'll see it in a few minutes. He's not some show horse to perform tricks on command. Now look this way so you know what's required of you."

Amanda frowned at him. "That's another thing," she said, "Why am I going with the prison group? I'm a thief Methos. I'd do much better going after the blood."

Methos resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her or pinch his nose to stave off his headache. Instead he looked her right in the eye to show his sincerity. "Please Amanda," he said quietly, "You're the best chance we have of rescuing the girl. Your unique knowledge will be called upon when you find Ashley. Do you understand?"

"I do," she agreed.

"Good then. Now everyone ready yourselves and your weapons. Be outside in fifteen minutes so we may go. And remember the entire Abnormal community is counting on us. We can not fail." Having said his piece, Methos strode from the room.

He went to find Joe and talk to him but was waylaid by Henry. "Look," the young werewolf said, "I know I screwed up letting Ash get captured but you have to believe me I can help. Please, I want to help. It's my fault that this mess got started, you have to give me a chance to fix it."

Methos mused that he was giving more inspirational speeches today than he had in the last millennium. It was rather odd. Before he could dwell on it too much he turned his attention to Henry. "You shouldn't blame yourself," he said quietly. "It's not your fault. The Cabal had us all fooled even The Five." Henry looked away at that. "Look at me," he commanded. Henry did as he was told. "I know how badly you want to prove your worth," he continued, "But this isn't your to fix. It's ours. You will be required here. For one the Big Guy could be taken down by fever again any minute." He wanted to end there but he could tell he hadn't fully gotten through to Henry. "There is always the chance that we could fail," he added, "And if that happens someone needs to be here to ready the Sanctuary for the fall out that will come."

He rested a hand on Henry's shoulder. "You have the most important job out of all of us," he said, "You need to be ready if we fail and the war comes. You will be called upon to lead the Abnormals through this crisis. I believe in you Henry. The question is do you believe in yourself?"

"You really think I can do this?" Henry asked.

"I don't give out praise easily," Methos told him.

"I'll be ready," Henry promised.

Methos smiled at him. "Good man," he said quietly. "Now I need to find Joe, so if you'll excuse me." Henry nodded and Methos hurried to Joe's room. "Hey there old man," he greeted.

Joe looked up at him. "I'm a spring chicken compared to you," he pointed out.

"Well I suppose that's true," Methos admitted. "We're going to be heading out in about fifteen minutes. I thought I'd let you know."

Joe sighed. "I can't believe it," he murmured. He looked at Methos with heavy sadness. "I can't believe I lied to Helen like that. Worse she didn't even catch it."

Methos shook his head. He went to sit down next to his old friend. "Joe, think about what Helen's gone through in the last two days alone. She's gotten into a war with the Cabal, gone to find Source Blood, watched an old friend die, had her daughter turn on her, found out that her old friend isn't what he appears to be and is about to go to the Cabal's territory to save her daughter. I don't think her brain has caught up with all of it yet."

"That's true," Joe agreed, "I just wish there was more I could do for her. She is my daughter after all."

Methos looked at the man who was both Joe Dawson and Gregory Magnus. "You're doing all you can," he told the other man, "Believe me. And we'll be back with Ashley and the Source Blood before you know it. Trust me, Joe, I have a feeling this will all work out."

"Six thousand years of intuition?' Joe asked with a slight smile.

"Something like that," he agreed.

Joe looked at him. "You know you and me. We got a lot of people to be apologizing to," he pointed out. "I mean we need to let Mac, Richie and Amanda in on this as well as The Five."

"The Three is more like it," Methos murmured. "But you are right. How about when we come back and the dust settles, I'll take Helen, Nikola and John and you take Mac, Richie and Amanda. Then we'll switch."

"It's a deal," Joe agreed.

Methos sighed. "You know, I don't think I've let out as many secrets in the past century as I will by the end of the night," he commented.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing," Joe opined.

"I suppose." He gave his friend a half smile. "Do you know I've been giving out inspirational speeches just about every five minutes since we got here?"

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Methos the inspiration speaker," he mused, "A little weird I have to say."

Methos laughed. "_You _think it's weird? Try being the one who's giving them." He glanced at the clock. "I need to get out there," he said, "It wouldn't do for me to be late for my own deadline."

Joe grabbed his arm as he got up. "Methos, James, Adam," he started, "Please, you gotta bring them back to me. I've got a lot to make up to Helen and her girl and I can only do it if they come back. So please, bring em back to me."

Methos put his hand over Joe's. "I swear to you Gregory Magnus, by the very blood in my veins, I will bring Helen and Ashley back alive and well. Even if it takes my last breathe to do it." Gregory looked in to Methos' eyes and saw the deep sincerity there. He nodded and let the Immortal go. With one last look Methos headed out to where the others were waiting. "Well then," he said brightly, "Let's get on with it shall we? Everyone grab where you can on John. Except there Amanda."

The blonde Immortal gave him a wide eyed look. "I wasn't going where you thought I was," she stated.

Methos raised an eyebrow. She frowned at him. Instead of answering he took a fistful of John's shirt. He tried to fight his smile as Helen almost shyly took John's hand. John didn't have to fight one as he gripped her hand tighter. "Remember everyone; we only get one shot at this. Don't fuck it up." He nodded to John. "Let's go."

Almost before they could blink they were standing outside the Cabal's base of operations. Everyone let go of John, a few with shocked expressions. John had had the forethought to have them land behind a rocky outcropping. Both he and Methos looked over the rocks to see a pair of guards just about to be joined by two more. He looked at Methos. "Shall we James?" he asked holding out a hand.

Methos clapped John's hand in his own. With out another word John teleported them in front of the guards, both ready to fight. "I can't believe he can actually teleport," Amanda hissed.

"He can do more than that," Helen assured her, "Now hush."

John and Methos made quick work of the two guards. John had simply knocked his out but Methos subscribed to the 'better safe than sorry' idea so his was decapitated. John raised an eyebrow. "It what I do," Methos said. They heard the sound of booted feet coming towards them.

The two men blended into the darkness so well that the soldier didn't see them until it was too late. He was alerted to their presence by the moon coming from behind a cloud and highlighting Methos' Ivanhoe. He stared at the two of them, clad completely in black and wearing matching expressions of anger mixed with hate. "What the hell?" he wondered.

Before he could move, John was gripping his neck. "Hello there old chap," he greeted pleasantly. The soldier made gurgling noise. "James do you think this one will work?" he called.

Methos casually strode forward. "I believe he'll work well," he agreed with a thin smile left over from his days as Death. The man shook harder in John's grasp. He was clearly a rookie. "Here's what you're going to do," he told the man, "You're going to help my friend and I into this place, understood?"

"If you do so we'll let you live," John added, "However, betray us and death will be sweet compared to the fate that awaits you."

The young man was no match for the combined skills of both Death of the Four Horsemen and Jack the Ripper. He nodded quickly. John released his neck to grab his arm. He spun the man around and pointed a gun to his back. "Let's go," he said grasping the soldier's shoulder.

The guard got them past the security system and into the front of the base. "No guards here," John remarked. "Do you think our friend here set us up?" The man began to shake. He was about to start babbling when John pressed the gun harder into his back. "I wasn't asking you," he hissed.

"I think we need to move quickly," Methos opined. He looked over at the guard. "Still, better safe than sorry. Snap his neck."

The guard's eyes widened. "Sorry," John shrugged, "He's in charge." With that he cleanly snapped the man's spine. "It's nicer than what they would have done," he commented.

"I'm not interested in being nice," Methos told him. His eyes were continually scanning their surroundings to see if anyone was trying to sneak up on them. "Go get Helen and the others. As I said we need to move quickly."

John nodded and teleported outside. He quickly relayed the pertinent information to the others and told them to grab on. By the time they teleported back inside, Methos was lying on the floor with bullet holes in his chest. The men that had shot him were still standing there obviously not expecting anyone else.

Helen was the first to act. She pulled out her gun and shot all three between the eyes. Then she moved to look in on Methos. "James," she called, kneeling next to him.

The others gathered around as well. Methos' eyes snapped open as he took a deep breath. "Good god, we've been here five minutes and I've already died once," he growled. "This does not bode well for the rest of the mission."

"You're alive," Nikola remarked.

"I told you I can't die unless you cut off my head," Methos reminded him. "Now someone help me up. We need to get moving."

Duncan gave him a hand and got him to his feet. With out speaking they began to head forward through the strange facility. Everywhere they looked were white and glass walls. They didn't let the people around them stop them. Though they tried to not be seen if they were the person was simply killed. They didn't have time for the soft handed approach. Finally they were at the end of the hallway where they needed to split. They ducked behind a corner to hide as best they could.

"This is where we separate my friends," Methos said. He looked to the other founding members of The Five "Be careful," he told them, "Nikola I know of your vow but if the time comes–"

Nikola raised a hand. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes," he assured his old friend, "Don't worry about me. You just make sure you don't die again."

"And deprive you of the chance to save my sorry ass?" Methos teased. He looked to John. "I'm counting on you to keep them safe," he whispered, "Don't fail me."

"Never," John promised, "And you watch your own back."

"Of course," Methos told him. "Helen, there's still so much to tell you. And let's face it, do we really want this one –" he jerked his head to indicate Druitt, "to be raising your daughter?"

"Not if I can help it," Helen said. "Now be safe and we'll meet back here soon."

Methos nodded. "Please tell me a few of you have cell phones," he murmured. Helen, Amanda and Mike pulled theirs out. "Call when you have Ashley. We'll do the same if we find the Source blood first."

They all nodded. With a signal from Methos they headed down their separate hallways quickly and quietly. All were praying to every deity they believed in that this would go as well as they hoped.

* * *

**A/N: **I just want to say that while the muses are heavily invested in this story, I'm heading into the last two weeks of school so I don't have a lot of time on my hands. I'll update when I can though, I promise. Also if someone can make me a picture of Methos and Druitt on the beach as they face down the gaurd (just those two no guard in ti) I will write them a one shot in either fandom based on the pairing or prompt of their choice.


	7. Saving Ashley

The group that had been sent for Ashley was currently creeping down the nearly deserted halls but couldn't seem to find the cage where the girl was being held. They came to a spot where tunnel split into three directions. "Very well then," Helen said, "We shall go in groups of two. John, you come with me and we shall take the left. Amanda, Nikola, you two take the middle. Fiona, Mike you have the right. Everyone keep a weather eye out and stay safe."

There were murmurs of agreement as they all headed down their respective paths. On instinct John reached out to grasp Helen's hand in his own. "We will find her Helen," he whispered.

"I know we will," she agreed with out looking at him. "The question is what sort of shape will she be in when we do?"

"That is yet to be seen," he murmured. They continued down their path in silence, each wondering how their daughter was currently fairing.

Down the middle tunnel Amanda was trying to unobtrusively study the man next to her. She had heard of Nikola Tesla but thought he died many years ago. According to Methos, Tesla and his friends were a special kind of Immortal. The kind that didn't have to take heads for a living. Amanda had to marvel at that sort of carefree life. "If you're going to stare at me at least be open about it," he stated.

Amanda looked at him. "I must be losing my touch," she recovered, "Most people don't know I'm watching them."

"Most people don't spend their lives looking over their shoulders," he commented.

"And you have," she said dismissively.

"Most of it," he agreed. "I believe I see a few cages up ahead." He was partly right. It was not cages they found but cells filled with strange and terrifying creatures. Tesla studied them with an odd sort of detachment. "This isn't normal," he declared, "No creature on earth has this many defenses."

Amanda laid her hand on the glass. "These poor things," she said, "What have the Cabal been doing to them?"

"Experiments," Tesla stated in a derisive tone. "It's what they do. These creatures look so upset they would thrill at a chance to attack their captors. You said you're a thief. Do you know how to break this cell?"

"We might set off a few alarms," Amanda warned. "If you're okay with that I can have them out in under a minute."

"Oh what's life if you don't get to run from armed guards wanting you dead once in awhile?" Tesla grinned.

Amanda laughed. "I like your style," she complimented. She stepped up to the locking mechanism and studied it. "You know how to use a cell phone?" she asked.

"I do," Tesla said, "Why?"

Amanda tossed him hers. "Let the others know that we're setting off alarms. We wouldn't them caught off guard."

"No we wouldn't," he murmured as she set to work on the lock. He cursed quietly as he did his best to text the other members of their party. "I have mentioned I hate technology yet today?" he asked.

"Not to me," Amanda chuckled. "I'm just about to trip the alarms. Are you done?"

"I am."

"Good. Then get ready to run." Amanda was as good as her word and she soon had the cell broken into and the creatures let out. The cost however was wailing alarms and the sound of feet pounding towards them. "We're clearly not getting out that way," Amanda stated.

"Guess we go forward then," Tesla said. He grabbed her arm and the two began to race down the twisting hallways. They heard the guards being attacked by the monsters they had so ruthlessly helped create.

"Sounds like they got their just rewards," Amanda commented.

"And I think we're about to get ours," Tesla commented. "I can hear more guards headed this way."

"Can you tell how many?"

Tesla shook his head. "More than we can handle. We need somewhere to hide for the moment." He frantically searched until he noted a utility closet. It looked a little cramped. "Better than nothing," he sighed. He took Amanda by the arm and pulled. "In here." They were thrown into the utility closet which really wasn't meant to hold more than a few mops. They ended up squished chest to chest. Tesla looked at Amanda with a sly smile. "We should work together more often," he said.

"Sorry," she told him, "I'm taken."

"The good one's always are," he sighed. "Such a shame."

"You want to talk to the Highlander then go ahead," she teased.

Tesla ran a hand up her leg. "I might at that," he told her.

"Keep the fangs in your mouth," Amanda said, "I don't hear anymore guards. We need to get moving."

"Agreed," Tesla said. He wormed around her to get to the door. As he eased it open a crack, he glanced out. "We're safe for the moment," he reported, "But we need to find that cure."

While Tesla and Amanda were freeing Abnormals, John and Helen had just found their daughter. They were alerted to Ashley's close presence by the sounds of pained groans. Helen broke in to a run to come face to face with her daughter's cell at the end of a sharp turn. "Ashley!" she cried, "Ashley can you hear me?"

Ashley was kneeling on the floor looking as though she was going to be sick. Once she heard her mother's voice she slowly raised her head. Instantly she was on her feet and at the window. "Mom," she said relieved, "I was hoping you'd–" She broke off in another pained gasp and clutched her head.

"Dear god, Ashley," John yelled as he finally caught up. "What have they done to you? Are you going to be sick?"

"I don't think so," she murmured as the sensation pasted. She looked back to her mother with desperation on her face. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to take it. They made me do it, I swear."

Helen pressed her hands to the glass, covering her daughters. "It is not your fault," she stated, "I should have never let you go out. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Ashley and I vow to do better."

"Momma," Ashley whispered.

John looked from mother to daughter, his heart breaking. Both women had tears in their eyes and clearly wanted to take the lion's share of the blame. "There is no fault with either of you," he said with conviction. "All the blame belongs on the Cabal and no one else. Now Ashley we must get you out of there. Perhaps if I teleport--"

"No!" Ashley yelled cutting him off. "They have a shield around here and if you try to get in you'll die."

"We must get you out of here some how," Helen said.

"Yeah the question how?" Ashley wondered. She doubled over in pain again as the wearing off the controlling agent made its self known again.

"Oh Ashley," Helen murmured. She clutched her side as her phone went off.

"Helen?" John asked.

"It's from that Amanda woman," Helen reported. "We must move quickly. She and Tesla are going to free some creatures but they will be setting off an alarm in the process. We can not be here when that happens."

"Agreed," John said, "But our problem of how to free Ashley still remains." Ashley opened her mouth but he turned to her with fierce glare. "We are not leaving without you," he said in tone that brooked no argument. "Now we must discover some way of unlocking your cell." With a sigh he rested his hand against the glass. After a moment his head popped back up. "Ashley," he called, "Come put your hand on the glass."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Come put your hand on the glass," he repeated, "Over mine if you please." Ashley did as she was told. John's face lit up as he smiled. He moved his hand to the right and instructed Ashley to do likewise. "Wonderful," he murmured. He turned to Magnus. "Helen come here," he called.

"John what is it?" she asked.

"Come put your hand over Ashley's," he instructed. Helen did as she was told. "What do you feel?" he asked.

Helen shrugged. "I feel warmth," she said.

"Now Helen move your hand upwards. Ashley follow your mother," he stated. They did as he said. "Helen what do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel warmth," she repeated.

John grinned at her. "Exactly," he said.

It took Magnus a moment to work out what he meant but when she did her eyes lit up. "I can't believe it," she murmured. She began the room around them.

"Uh, guys," Ashley called, "Still in the dark here."

"Your mother isn't just feeling warmth," John told her, "She's feeling the heat from your hand. The Cabal has decided that they have enough security measures that they may leave you in a cell with very thin glass and you will not escape. If we can find a chair or something of that sort we will be able to break the glass and free you."

"Then you'd better hurry," Ashley said, "I have a feeling the Cabal isn't going to let my mind stay free for very much longer."

As if she had summoned them, a doctor and a guard turned the corner. Clearly they were coming to give Ashley another dose of the mind control agent. John shot them both quickly. Then he grabbed the guard's gun. "This will do," he said. He quickly made his way back to the cell.

"Ashley move back," he instructed. She moved the back of the cell as John broke the glass with a few swift strikes of the gun. Ashley ran forward and he lifted her clear of the glass. He set her down in front of him to study her up close. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Thanks to you," she said with a smile. John smiled back at her.

Ashley whipped around to hug her mother tightly. "I'm so sorry," she said again.

"You're alive and safe," Helen told her, "That's all I need."

At that moment alarms went off. "We need to be moving," John called over the noise. "The guards will undoubtedly be coming soon." He pulled a back up gun from in side his duster. "Ashley take this," he said pressing it into her hand. "You know what to do."

"I'm ready when you are," she stated.

Helen looked at their options. "I believe there will be more guards down the corridor we came through," she said. "We most continue forward." So saying she led her family hurriedly in that direction hoping that they would be able to find their friends and make it home in one piece


	8. Finding the Virus

Methos crept down the hallways with his group close on his heels. He cast a glance at Will who was closest to him. "Nervous William?" he asked quietly.

"Absolutely terrified," Will answered.

"Just stay close and you'll be fine," he assured the boy.

"I wish I could believe you."

Methos winked at him. "I've got six thousand years of learning here," he said, "You can trust me." He motioned for Mac to move up towards him. "Am I the only one who finds it a little odd that there have been so few guards?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I was just about to mention that," Duncan said.

"What do you think we should do?" he whispered.

Duncan's eyes scanned the area around them. "Short of staying vigilant, I don't know that there's much we can do," he pointed out. "How far to the lab?"

"It's not like I have a map on me," Methos sniped. "But if I had to guess I'd say it's pretty close. They'll probably be there guarding it."

"No doubt," Duncan agreed.

Methos felt for his cell phone as it began to vibrate. "Tell them to hold," he hissed at Duncan trying to get his phone out. Duncan gave the signal for everyone to remain in their positions. "Oh damn," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"It's that brat Tesla," Methos growled. "He and Amanda are about to set off some alarms. We need to move fast."

"Where are they?" Duncan demanded.

Methos shrugged. "Who knows? The point is they're freeing creatures and setting off alarms in the process. We can't afford to be creeping around much longer. No doubt guards will be sent to protect their virus. Anyone who's not Immortal will want to be very careful."

"Well that's just wonderful," Clara hissed. "What do we do now?"

"Keep watch and keep going," Methos pointed out. "That's our job and we're going to do it. Now let's move onward."

"Quickly," Duncan added, "and quietly. We'll attract plenty of attention soon enough, we don't need to add to it."

They began to move forward again, at a quicker pace this time. If they were very lucky they might manage to get to the cure before the alarms went off. Personally Methos believed it wouldn't happen but then he was very cynical. It didn't really matter anyway. The further along they were when the alarms blared the better.

They were in the middle of a glass hallway when the alarm went off. Methos cursed in a dozen dead languages before giving the order to run. They pounded down the hall, each searching for a hiding place to escape the guards. They paused to catch their breath at a turn.

"Duncan," Methos called, "You take the Immortals here. You'll last better against the guards. I'll take Will and Clara to the lab where they are holding the blood and the virus. I think the three of us can manage to take it so long as you keep the guards off our backs."

"Do you think that's wise?" Duncan asked. "They don't come back to life like us."

"Don't you think I know that?" Methos hissed. "That's why they can't stand against the guards. I'll watch them, believe me but you need to watch for us. Now we haven't much time."

"Agreed," Duncan said. "Grab the kids and go."

Methos nodded and grasped both Clara and Will by the neck. He shoved them forward with one word. "Run!"

Richie made to follow them but Duncan grabbed his shoulder. "We stay here," he explained.

"Are you sure Mac?"

"We need to hold off the guards so that they can get to the lab," he said.

"But are they going to make it on their own?"

Duncan shrugged. "We don't die," he pointed out, "They do. We're the best chance they have to be able to reach the lab."

"Yeah but the guards have bigger guns," Richie responded.

"Don't let them take you alive," Patrick chimed in. Before another word could be said the sound of running boots came down the hall. Patrick slipped out his gun. "It's the moment of truth," he said. "Let's hope we pass the test."

Clara and Will were bolting down the hallways with Methos close on their heels. Neither one dared to look back to see what was behind them. The order Methos had given them was the only thing on their mind. "Hold!" Methos called.

They stopped short, gasping for breath and throwing themselves against a wall. Will looked at Methos. "What the hell are we doing?" he asked.

"We're getting close to the lab," Methos gasped, trying to pull more air into his lungs. "We need to approach cautiously."

"What about the others?" Clara hissed. Will read the fear in her eyes and gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"They're holding back the guards," Methos explained. He looked at their frightened faces. "We can do this," he encouraged them. "I gave my word to look after you and I will. Just trust me."

"Trust is the easy part," Will whispered, "surviving is harder."

Methos just winked at him. "This way," he whispered. They began to move down the hallway slower than the mad dash pace they had set before. At a turn Methos moved in front of his younger companions to peek around. "We've found it," he whispered to them.

The other two eased their heads around as well. "Damn," Will whispered as he moved back against the wall. "That's a lot of guards."

Methos nodded, the wheels in his head beginning to turn. "They have eyes almost everywhere," he murmured. He looked at Clara. "That means we need someone they won't see coming."

Clara stared at him with wide eyes. "I can't do that," she hissed. "I mean they have guns and…"

"And as long as you're invisible they won't know you're there," Methos said in a soft tone.

Clara backed away shaking her head. "No way," she stated, "I am sorry but this is just too much. Going after a vial of blood is one thing. Going in a room full of armed soldiers is another. You so can't ask me to do this."

Will caught her arm and gave her a pleading look. "You're right," he said, "this is completely unfair. It's a horrible thing to ask of you and we shouldn't even be thinking it. But often times what needs to be done is just that. Unfair. The fact is the virus is in that room. You are the only one who can get past the guards to bring it to us. Please Clara the fate of everyone is resting in your hands. You need to do this." He could feel her beginning to relax in his grip. "Clara people have put their lives on the line to achieve this goal. And some of them may not make it out of here. But if you do this, if you get that virus…then you will be avenging every last one of them. Please Clara. Fight for those that can't fight for themselves."

Clara bit her lip. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"I believe you can do this," Will said firmly. "I have every faith in you."

"As do I," Methos agreed. "You've got everything you need. Just have a little faith in yourself."

"I'm not sure if I can."

"You can," Will told her, "I know you can. You did it back underground when you got that key and you can do it now. Just believe."

Clara twisted around to grab his hand and squeeze it. "Guess I can't convince you to get naked this time, huh?"

Will gave her a soft half smile. "It'd be a little dangerous," he pointed out. He pulled her closer. "Now let's do this quickly. Methos and I will turn around if you want."

Clara looked around. "Can you not turn your back?" she asked him. At Will's look her eyes widened. "Oh, no, I just meant to keep watch, really."

"Okay," Will agreed. "But you're changing behind me."

Methos rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Can we please move it along?" he asked. "Really. The world is going to be thrown into chaos unless we grab the bottle in that room and the two of you are stalling because of boundary issues. Gods, it wasn't even this bad in Victorian times."

Will shook his head. "Just ignore him," he advised Clara. He gently pushed her behind him while Methos turned around. Clara quickly removed her clothes and concentrated on becoming invisible. Will felt a light tap on his shoulder he turned to see nothing but air. "Go quickly," he whispered.

Will pressed against the wall. "How long do we wait?" he asked.

"As long as it takes," Methos whispered back.

That left Will with an uncomfortable feeling. He didn't want to stand here while Clara and others were risking their lives. He was nervous which made standing still very hard. Resisting the urge to look around the corner–an action that could lead to getting caught–was even harder. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally. Methos reached over to grip his hand.

As his heart pounded and he prayed to a dozen different gods, Will thought about the others wandering through this place. He thought about Clara's terror as she snuck around without even the benefit of clothes to shield her body. He thought about the Immortal's that would fight for something they hadn't known existed until today. He had to marvel at their courage. He thought about Magnus and the worry she was feeling about Ashley. That turned his thoughts to Ashley. Good god, what an awful place to be kept. He thought about Druitt and Tesla who hated each other but were willing to fight together to save this world.

All these things felt like they took forever to pass through his head but he knew it was only a matter of minutes. He heard the rustle of fabric as Clara dived for her clothes. Methos whipped around to take the bottle from her hands. Clara threw on clothes and they could see her outline take shape. Will turned to look behind them. He was the only one who saw the soldier come. "Clara!" he yelled.

Methos grabbed them both by the neck to shove them down as the bullets began to spray across the walls.

* * *

**A/N: **So I'm debating about moving this from the Crossover section, where no one looks, to the Sanctuary section because it takes place mainly in that world. Then the sequel (yes there's a sequel in the works) would be in Highlander because it takes place in that world. Review and let me know what you think.


	9. Time To Regroup

**A/N: **First, once I upload the next chapter, I'm going to move this to the Sanctuary section. No one looks at crossovers. Second, beware major character death.

* * *

Clara let out a scream as Methos pushed them all to the ground. He managed to grapple his gun out of its holster and turned to shoot. Will looked over as he heard a groan. He stared at Methos. "You just shot a guy in the crotch," he stated.

"Yes, well, it stopped him from shooting at us," Methos pointed out.

"Not for long," Clara warned. Sure enough even though he was on his knees he was aiming his gun at them again.

He never got the chance to fire. The sound of a gun going off echoed from behind them and the soldier fell, a bullet between his eyes. The three of them twisted around to see Tesla and Amanda striding through the door. "Are you guys okay?" Amanda asked as she helped Clara to her feet.

"Thanks to you," Methos replied as Tesla helped him up. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"We've been running from guards," Tesla explained. "Don't ask how we managed to end up here but we came in the back way. Everyone in the other room is dead."

"Everyone?" Will asked quietly.

"Them or us," Amanda told him. "What about you guys?"

Methos pulled the vial from his jacket. "Clara managed to get the virus from them, thank god. Now we need to go help the Highlander."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"We left them back there," Will gestured. "They were supposed to keep the soldiers off our back while we got this."

"Considering this one got through, they might not be around anymore," Nikola said grimly as he kicked the dead guard. "But we've been releasing Abnormals as we went. It's possible the guards were attacked by them."

"If they attacked the guards they probably got to the other Immortals too," Will pointed out.

"Then why the hell are we standing around?" Methos demanded. "Let's move." They pounded down hallways to where they had left the other Immortals. The stench of blood was everywhere along with bodies. Duncan was breathing but Patrick and Richie were still out. Duncan was kneeling by his student waiting for him to wake up. "MacLeod!" Methos called. He hurried to kneel beside him.

"He's alright," Duncan said. "It's just taking him awhile to wake back up."

"What about Patrick?" Methos asked.

"Gone for good," he whispered. "One of the Abnormals got to him."

"Who got the Quickening?" Methos wondered.

"I was out, Richie took it."

Methos shrugged. "At least it'll give him more of an edge. Something good comes out of this," he murmured.

With a gasp Richie came back to them. "Ow, man, that hurts," he groaned. "What happened?"

"You got killed," Methos stated. "By quite a few bullets, I'd say. The Quickening settled in you?"

Richie laid back and rested for a moment. "Yeah," he said, "I'm good to go. I just need a hand up." Methos took one arm and Duncan the other. They heaved Richie to his feet, not letting go until they were certain he was able to stand on his own.

Nikola looked around. "Well we have half our merry band," he commented. "Now we need the rest of them."

"Weren't you all together?" Methos asked.

"We split up a while back," Amanda told him. "Me and Tesla, Fiona and Mike and John and Helen."

Methos shrugged. "Fiona and Mike will be relatively easy to find," he pointed out, "John and Helen are the problem. And we need to know if they've found Ashley or the Blood."

"I'd doubt they have the Blood," MacLeod opined. "The labs are down this way. One of the teams would have seen them by now."

"Why would Fiona and Mike be easy to find?" Nikola asked.

"Because Immortals can sense each other," Amanda told him. "But we shouldn't be standing here. We need to find the others and leave."

"Where do we start looking?" Richie asked. "They could be anywhere."

Methos looked up at the loud noises coming towards them. "I would suggest moving away from the soldiers," he decided. "This way."

John, Helen and Ashley were actually much closer than anyone thought. It wouldn't be long before the two groups ran into each other. "This place is a total maze," Ashley sighed, "We'll never be able to find our way out."

"Don't worry," John told her. "We will find our way. It might just take a little longer and a few more bodies than we'd like."

"That's not very comforting," his daughter opined.

"Speaking of bodies," Helen called. They turned to see three guards aiming at them. Ashley and John took care of it. "We need to keep moving," she sighed.

"Hold on," Ashley said. She hurried over to strip the men of their guns.

"Ashley!" Helen chastised.

"Mom, we are running out of ammo and these guys have better guns. We don't have much of a choice," she pointed out.

"Ashley is right," John agreed.

"I believe I shall stick to handguns," Helen decided.

"Very well then," John said. "Ashley, give me the last of your ammunition." She grappled it out from her gun and handed it to him. He discharged his own cartridge and combined it with Ashley's. "Here," he said handing it to Helen. "You'll need back up."

With a thin smile and a nod she stuffed them in her belt. "Hey dad, here," Ashley called shoving a gun at him. For a moment their eyes locked and they paused at her use of the word. Then John grabbed the gun. He reached down to help her back to her feet.

"Let's get moving," he said. He began to lead them once again through corridors and hallways. They paused at one of the doors. "What is this?" John murmured.

"It's an EM field generator," Helen stated. "Its like the one we have at the Sanctuary. I don't believe they've turned it on."

"Then let's destroy it before they do," John suggested. He and Ashley shot the control mechanism up until it was completely riddled with holes. "That should take care of it," he declared.

"We need to continue moving," Helen said. "We must find the others and get out of here. The longer we stay, the more dangerous it becomes. For all of us."

"No shit," Ashley replied. "So which way do we go now?"

"Language," her father chastised. "Come along now." They continued through the hallways until Ashley stopped still in her tracks. "Ashley, what's wrong?" John asked.

"That's her," Ashley whispered, trembling.

"What's her?" Helen asked quietly.

Ashley pointed a shaky finger at a woman in one of the offices with her back to them. "That's Dana Whitcomb," she said. "She's the one who put me here. She's the head of the Cabal. She did all of this." Dana took that moment to turn around. "Oh god," Ashley whispered. She began backing away from the window.

Helen glared at the woman for a moment before Dana began to run. Magnus turned to her daughter. "Ashley you stay right here," she instructed. "You father and I will be back very soon." She pulled her close and kissed her temple. "I love you no matter what. You remember that." She turned to John and held out a hand. "John, if you please."

"As you wish," John agreed. He took her hand. "We'll be back soon," he repeated to his daughter. Ashley gave a shaky nod. They were gone in a flash of light. When they reappeared they were at the end of a hallway. "Helen, are you alright?" John asked as she wobbled slightly.

"I'm not used to such travel anymore," she whispered. Shaking her head to clear it, she focused on what had brought them here. "Let's see if we can't find Miss Whitcomb and fix a few things."

"Agreed," John nodded. They didn't have to look far. Dana actually ran into them.

"My god," she whispered.

John gave her a smile. "Hello there," he greeted.

"Helen Magnus and John Druitt," she breathed.

"You are the one who attacked our daughter," he stated. "I believe it's time we returned the favor." Before he could raise his gun, Helen had shot her in the arm twice.

She moved quickly to knock Dana out, bind and gag her. John looked at her. "As satisfying as killing her would be, we need her," Helen pointed out. "She has information about all of the Cabal's activities. Not to mention she's probably our ticket out of here."

John was clearly unhappy but he couldn't refute her logic. "Very well then let's move quickly. We need to get back to Ashley as soon as possible. No doubt she's rather shaken up."

"You would be too," Helen said. "Let's move." She took his hand again.

They weren't the only ones who were heading towards Ashley. Both the Immortals and a group of soldiers were heading to that area. The soldiers were there first. Ashley raised her gun to shoot but was hit by another headache from the control agent. The soldiers raised their guns.

Will was at the head of the other group coming to Ashley. He saw Ashley go down and watched the soldiers get ready to fire. His weapon was so low on bullets that there was no way he could take them all down before they shot Ashley. There was only one way to stop it. "Ashley!" he called. He threw his body against hers to move her out of the way. The problem was it left him standing where she had been.

Ashley slid across the floor to land at the feet of her parents. They teleported to the area at the same time the rest of the group rounded the corner. It was just in time to watch Will's body get riddled with bullets.

Several people let out the same cry. **"Will!"**


	10. Saving the Children

Magnus raised her gun and pointed it at Dana's head. "Everyone stop this instant or I swear the next bullet will go straight through her brain," she threatened. The fact that her voice was wet didn't stop it from being intimidating. The soldiers backed off. "Put your guns down now." They did as they were told. The Immortals moved to pick them up at a nod from Helen. She looked back at her enemies. "Best run along now," she told them spitefully, "It's not smart to play with things you don't understand."

The soldiers paused for a moment until Magnus cocked her gun. Then they turned and ran. "Helen?" Methos whispered.

With a cry Magnus dropped both her gun and Dana to run to Will. "William," she called cradling his head. "William, please speak to me." She pulled more of his body to her. "Will, you must wake up now."

Tesla closed his eyes and looked away. Clara backed away from them. The Immortals hung their heads. Methos went to kneel by Helen's side. "Magnus," he said firmly. She continued to try and wake Will up. "Magnus!" he called again.

"Please, Will, you need to wake up," she insisted. "Please William we don't have much time."

"Damn it Helen!" Methos yelled. She blinked several times as she looked to him. Gently Methos pulled her hand from Will's bloody, torn shirt. Magnus watched as he took it and pressed it to his cheek. He slowly shook his head back and forth.

"You're wrong," she whispered.

"Oh Helen," he sighed, squeezing her hand. "Look at his eyes, Helen, feel his pulse. William is dead. You must accept that."

Ashley had finally come out of her headache to see her mother kneeling in a pool of blood and cradling some sort of body. She heard Uncle James explain to her mother that Will was dead. "Will," she whispered. She scrambled back until her back hit something. She looked up to see that she had backed into her father's legs. She looked back at her mother and tears welled in her eyes. "I didn't mean to," she said. Here attention turned back to her father. "Oh god, I swear I didn't mean to. It just hit and I couldn't stop it." The sobs over took her body.

Without thinking John kneeled down and pulled her close. "I know you didn't," he whispered in her ear. "I know you didn't mean it and so does your mother. It will be alright, Ashley everything will be just fine."

Helen didn't even hear her daughter wake back up. She was still stuck on her young protégé. "Dead?" she asked Methos. He was still holding her hand, pressed to his cheek. He nodded. "Dear god, James," she cried, "He was a child. Just a child. He didn't deserve this."

"I know Helen," Methos told her. He realized there were tears in his own eyes. "I know that and I also know you meant for him to do much bigger things. I know you had quite a marvelous plan for him. But Helen, he's dead."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Tesla called. "But we don't exactly have time for grieving." He didn't much like William but the boy had earned his grudging respect after the work with the Source Blood and the search for Ashley afterwards. He had to at least admire the conviction and loyalty Will had shown Helen. It made him feel wrong for intruding on the personal moment.

"Please," John chastised. "A little respect here."

Helen gave Methos a long look. He squeezed her hand. "He's right," she called over her shoulder. She looked back down at Will's body. "This is neither the time nor the place." She rubbed her thumb over Methos' cheek before pulling her hand back leaving behind a bloody smear.

"Helen?" he asked.

"It's time we finished this," she stated. "And I will not sacrifice another child to do it." She placed her other hand under William's knees and lifted him up bridal style. "John you will take all the children back to the Sanctuary and stay there with them. We shall call you when you need to come back."

"Helen, what's your plan?" Tesla asked, suddenly wary.

She turned to him with a range of emotions swirling in her eyes. There was sadness, anger and even a bit of fear. But mostly there was a fire. "My plan?" she asked. "My plan is quite simple, Nikola. In fact it's the same plan as when we started all of this. It's to destroy the Cabal. And we'll start with this place first." Her voice became stronger as she spoke. "They want to make this a grave site, then that's what it'll become. But their grave site. Not ours." She looked down at the young brilliant doctor who had given his life for her cause. "We'll see to it that not a single stone is left standing on another. When this is finished this place shall look worse than that of the ancient vampire city." She looked back to Nikola with a steely resolve.

Tesla dropped her gaze. Methos came to put a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a grateful smile then turned to John. He held her gaze for a moment before nodding. Looking down he gave Ashley one last squeeze. "Better now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered.

John smiled and gently helped her to her feet. She gave him a weak, grateful smile. Helen slowly made her way over to them. Ashley opened her mouth but Magnus shook her head. "I understand," she said simply. Ashley just looked away. "John if you could take William, please," she asked.

John carefully took the body, handling it as though it was made of glass. "Helen?" he asked quietly.

"Take him to the Sanctuary. Put him in the infirmary for right now. We'll arrange for a proper burial when I get back." John opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Please," she said. "I will not allow him to rot in this god forsaken hell hole. I can't."

"Understood," he replied.

Helen gave a sharp nod. "Clara, Richie, you're going back to the Sanctuary as well. I said I won't sacrifice any more children and I meant it. James, give the virus back to Clara. I'll deal with it when I return."

"I don't want to go," Clara said. "I want to stay here. I can help, I promise. I won't freak out or anything. I'll do whatever you want."

Helen stroked Will's hair before turning to her. With a smile she went to the young girl. "You've done your job," she told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now let us do ours."

Clara sighed. "I could only do it because Will believed in me."

Magnus gave her a brief hug. "Go on then, dear, we won't be long, I promise."

She nodded and went to stand next to John. Helen looked over at the Immortals. "You too Richie," she called. "Back to the Sanctuary with you."

Richie looked at Duncan. "She's right," he told his student. "We'll be back soon."

"Right," he agreed. "Good luck you guys."

Helen followed him and looked down at Dana. "I should kill you," she said. "Lucky for you, I'm a better person." She maneuvered the bound woman so that she was grabbing John's pants leg. "You'll keep your hands there or I'll have John come back for you," she warned. She leaned in close. "Trust me, you wouldn't like that." She pulled back. "Understand?" Dana nodded furiously. Helen gave her a thin smile and stood up.

"Mom," Ashley started.

"Oh Ashley," Helen sighed. She drew her daughter into a tight hug. "I love you," she whispered. "More than anything in this world."

"I love you too mom," Ashley told her.

Helen pulled away but held onto her daughter's arms. "Here's what I want you to do. Are you listening?" Ashley nodded. "Very good. When you get back to the Sanctuary, I want you to change clothes, get Henry to make you some chamomile tea and put yourself to bed. I'll come to check on you when I return." She pulled Ashley close again. "I'll take care of everything," she promised.

"I know you will," Ashley told her.

"I love you," Helen repeated. Ashley moved back and grabbed the back of her father's coat. Helen looked up at John. "You go back," she told him. "You look after them."

"I give you my word," John promised.

Helen reached up to cup his face. She pulled him down and pressed a long kiss to his cheek. "I love you too," she whispered.

"And I, you," John told her.

"Go," she instructed. "I'll call you when this is over."

John gave her a long look. "Everyone holding on tight?" he called.

"Good to go," Richie said.

"Holding on," Clara answered.

"Right here," Ashley whispered looking up at him.

John smiled at her as well. "Then let's go back." There was a bright flash and they were all back in the main hall of the Sanctuary. "Henry!" John called. "We need help here."

Both Henry and Joe came pounding down the stairs. "Ashley!" Henry grinned. "You're alright. That's awesome." He stopped as he realized it was only half the group. "Wait, where's Magnus and the others?"

"They're back at the Cabal headquarters," Clara sighed. "Magnus sent us all back."

"Is that the head of the Cabal hanging on to your pants leg for dear life?" Henry asked.

"It is," Druitt answered. He gave a sharp kick to her back so she would release him. "Helen wants information from her. Find her a cell in the SHU as soon as you can."

"Done," Henry agreed.

Joe noticed the bundle in John's arms. "Druitt," he called softly. "What is that you're holding?" He was afraid he already knew the answer.

John looked down at the body then looked back up. "This, Mr. Dawson, is the body of Doctor William Zimmerman," he said, his voice slightly wet. He couldn't help but feel sorrow at the loss of someone who was willing to give his life for Ashley's. "He died in the line of battle." He had to swallow before continuing. "Helen is back there making sure his sacrifice was not in vain."

"Oh god, Will's dead?" Henry asked.

"I'm afraid so," John said.

"It's all my fault," Ashley whispered.

"It is not," John told her firmly. "Will knew the risks when he started this journey. It was his choice. Now move along with you. Your mother's advice was quite sound as usual. You should do as she tells you."

Ashley gave a distracted nod. "Yeah," she agreed. "If anyone needs me, I'll be up in my room." She moved to go up the other staircase. Then she remembered her mom's other words. "Hey, Henry," she called.

"What do you need Ash?"

"When, um, when you get a sec…you know what? Never mind. Not important." With a weak smile she continued upstairs.

Henry turned back to the group. "Helen told her to ask you to make her some chamomile tea," John explained. "No doubt she thought it would calm her down."

"Sedatives would work just as well," Henry pointed out.

"Ashley has had more than enough drugs running through her system," John told him. "She does not to be exposed to any more. Even if they are benign."

"True enough," Henry agreed. He and Joe made their way down the rest of the stairs. "I'll get to the tea as soon as possible."

"You never mind the tea," Joe said, "I'll take care of that." He limped over to Richie. "What about the other Immortals?"

"Patrick is gone," he said. "I got the Quickening. Mac and the rest are back with that Magnus woman."

"Why send only you guys back?" Joe asked.

"It was Helen's decision," John told him. "After William went down. She said she did not want to sacrifice any more children to the cause."

"I know this might not be the best time," Henry hedged, "but, uh, how exactly did Will go down?"

John's look was sad and far away. "Helen and I had left for a just a moment," he began. "We were going after that woman. The head of the Cabal. The drugs that had controlled Ashley were giving her headaches as they wore off. But she hadn't had one in a while. We thought she would be safe. There were soldiers coming. Ashley must have been getting ready to defend herself when another headache hit. William was the closest to her." He looked back at them. "He knocked Ashley out of their line of fire but only by putting himself in their path. We teleported back at that moment. The only thing any of us could do was watch him be gunned down."

"Damn," Henry whispered. He looked down at the body. "Why is it always the brilliant ones who can't even shoot that are the first to act all brave?'

"Wasn't just acting," Richie said.

"He was damn brave," Clara agreed.

"We can debate his virtues –and I'm sure they were many –later," Joe said. "Right now we need to deal with the living. Richie, you have any pressing concerns?"

"Nah, I was just sent home," the boy told him. "If you all don't mind, I think I'm gonna crash in my room. It's been a helluva night."

"Probably the best thing for you," Joe agreed. "What about you Miss Griffin?"

"Clara," she corrected. "Miss Griffin sounds weird."

"Clara," he agreed.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial of the virus. "Magnus had me bring this back," she said. "She said she would take care of it when she got back."

"You should probably put that in the lab," Henry told her. "You know where that is?"

"I'll find it," she told him.

"I can show it to you," he offered.

"It's alright. Just tell me the floor. The walk'll do me good. Help clear my head, ya know?"

Henry nodded. "Fourth floor," he said pointing. "If you need any help, radio me." He pulled a spare from his belt.

"You got it," she agreed. "Let me know when the others get back?"

"The very moment," John told her. With a nod, she started up the steps. John waited until she was out of sight before turning to the other two men. "I'm going to walk William here down to the infirmary," he said.

"EM field is off," Henry told him, "You could just teleport if you want."

"Thank you but no," John decided. "I believe like Clara, that the walk will do my head a fair bit of good."

"Okay then, your choice," the technician nodded. John began to walk off. "Uh, hey, what should I do about her?" he pointed to Dana.

John turned to the bound woman with a glare. She realized what it must have been like to be one of his victims back in England. "For all I care you can make the baggage hobble her way down there." He turned on his heel and marched off.

"Right," Henry wavered, looking around. "No problem."

Joe took pity on him. "Just relax," he said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get The Big Guy to come and help you out."

"Thank you," he said. Joe squeezed his shoulder and went to find someone to help with Dana.

As John carried the body to the infirmary, he couldn't help but muse on the irony of the situation. He was one of the most prolific serial killers in history. The boy in his arms had probably studied him for numerous classes. And here he was carrying a lifeless body and being sickened by it. He hadn't felt his bad when he moved the seventh girl to under the bridge. But then he had teleported her to that place. A part of him wondered if he would have realized his madness if he had been made to carry her. Of course the fact that Will's eyes were staring up at him didn't help. He never stayed near his victims long enough to look into their eyes. The eyes were almost accusing.

John shook his head hard. His mind was going to dark places and he did not want to follow that path. He needed to focus on the positive things. They had the head of the Cabal in their power, his daughter was safe and sound at home, and soon Helen would be back after toppling at least one Cabal operation. "It's not much of a family, but it is mine," he whispered to no one.

He blinked as he realized he had made it to the infirmary. He stared at the cold and empty beds in front of him. He wasn't completely sure what to do with William. Just laying him on top of the bed seemed heartless but tucking him in seemed ridiculous. _Damn ridiculous, _he thought. He swept the sheets back and gently set the body down. Then he covered it up as though Will was sleeping. He even closed the eyes to complete the effect.

He paused before leaving. He couldn't look at the body as he spoke but he still felt the need to say something. "I know you're beyond hearing me," he started quietly, "But it does not feel right to leave with out speaking something. I barely knew you William. We had only met when the world was in danger to retrieve the Source Blood. Even then I will admit I had never paid you much mind. I was focused on the Ashley and Helen and the others of the Five. A simple protégé was beneath my priorities. But that does not mean I did not notice you. It does not take much time to see what Helen saw in you. You are brilliant and open minded, there is no doubt of that. Helen would not have sought you out if you weren't. But you are also caring, giving and exceptionally loyal. There are not many people in this world who would place themselves in harm's way to save another, especially when they do not expect to make it out."

He finally turned to look at Will. "I did not know you long young William, but I already know that you were a far better man than I. I thank you for my daughter's life and only wish that it did not have to happen this way. _Non est ad astra mollis e terris via. _Enjoy William, you have earned them." He couldn't stay looking at the boy so he went to see how Henry was getting along.

While John made his peace with Ashley's savior, Joe was bringing the girl her tea. He knocked softly on the door. "Anyone in there?" he called.

"It's open," she called back.

Joe gently pushed the door open. "I brought your tea," he said as he limped in. Ashley was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and sleep pants. She had her back to him as she pulled the covers off her bed.

"Thanks," she called over her shoulder. "You know you're going to find this funny but you look a lot my grandfather. At least I think you do. I didn't get a good look at you. My head was swimming, you understand. Come to think of it I didn't get your first name either. What was…?" The words died on her tongue as Ashley turned around.

"My name is Gregory Magnus," he said reverting to his English accent. "And I am your grandfather Ashley."

For the second time that day, Ashley felt her knees go. Gregory was by her side, leading her to the bed. "There we are," he smiled. "You just sit tight there until the world stops spinning."

Ashley nodded. "Mom didn't say anything about you being here," she said. "And they called you Mr. Dawson. Grandpa, what the hell?"

Gregory's smile turned wry. "Since you've just been through the depths of Hades and back, I'll forgive the language this time," he told her. That earned him a dry chuckle from his granddaughter. "It's a very long story," he sighed. "And you do need rest. But you also need answers. Let me see how short I can make this." He racked his brain for a place to start. "Before I was being used by the Cabal, I was working with a different group."

"Not another evil one I hope."

Gregory shook his head. "Not at all," he assured her. "This group was called the Watchers. They studied a very special form of Abnormal called Immortals. These beings can not be killed unless you cut off their head. Once you do that, you gain their power. Thus they often engage in sword fights to increase their abilities. Now that Richie boy is one of them and so is your uncle James."

"Did it come from the Source Blood?" Ashley asked him.

"No, he was born that way. Born over 6,000 years ago as a matter of fact."

"Uncle James is 6,000 years old?" Ashley couldn't really wrap her head around that piece of information. "That's a little weird."

"You don't know the half of it," her grandfather chuckled. "Anyway, your uncle James and I met up again through this organization. And we worked together for a time. Now when he got your mother's call, he of course came straight away to help her. But for some reason he felt the need to fake his own death at the end."

"Why? Why not just tell mom what he is?"

"Darling, I have never been able to understand your Uncle James' mind and I never will. But that is beside the point. He found his way to the Sanctuary in India where he read an email that your mother sent out concerning you and the Cabal."

"She wanted to warn them," Ashley sighed. "She knew the Cabal would use me to get to any and every Sanctuary. Mom knew I'd be one damn good killer." She looked at her hands. "I am my father's daughter," she whispered.

Gregory pulled her into a one armed hug. "They were controlling you," he told her firmly. "It is in no way you're fault. You remember that no matter what."

Ashley rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll try," she promised. "Finish your story, please?"

"Of course. Now when James saw that message he knew he had to help Helen. He owed it to her, you see." Ashley nodded. "So he called me and he called a friend of ours Duncan MacLeod and brought us here to help. We called up a few more Immortals and headed to the Cabal to save you. And the world. The rest of it, well you'd know it better than I would."

"Why didn't mom say you'd be waiting here?"

"Because your mother didn't realize I was here," he said simply. Ashley gave him a confused look through her lashes. "She was going through so much, she barely focused on me. Her attention was mainly on James and you. I didn't want to stir up more trouble, so I stayed in the background. It was best for everyone. When she gets back I'll tell her the truth. And the others too."

Ashley snuggled closer to him. "I think she'll be really glad to have you back," she opined. "She'll need the support system. Especially now that Will's gone."

"Such a shame about that boy," Gregory sighed. "He had such a bright future with your mother. That damn Cabal cut his life far too short."

"I wish he hadn't died," Ashley said in a small voice.

"I wish that too," Gregory agreed, "And I barely knew him. But we can't change the past, dear, only the future. You know my friend Duncan told me that there's an old Navajo saying for times like these."

"What is it?"

"That 'the spirit lives as long as someone who lives remembers you'. And in that case, William will never truly be dead." He gave her one last squeeze and pulled away. "Come now, your tea is getting cold."

Ashley let out a laugh. "You're just like mom. If the world is about to end, have a cup of tea."

Gregory smiled and handed her the tea. "It helps calm the soul," he told her. Ashley gave him her own smile as she sipped the tea. Gregory wanted to make the girl more comfortable but wasn't sure how. He lit up as inspiration hit. "Now then, how does this sound? You get yourself under these covers and keep at the tea. I'm going to go to the library and try to find the book I used to read to your mother when she couldn't sleep at night. We'll see if a good story can't quiet those stormy thoughts of yours."

"Sounds perfect, Grandpa," Ashley agreed. "What did my mom like to read? Science books or history texts?"

"Neither," he told her. "As a matter of fact your mother loved two types of books beyond all others. The first was fantasy novels. There was one in particular about fairies that she just adored. I had to read it to her every night or she wouldn't sleep a wink."

Ashley giggled. "What was the other kind?"

Gregory looked around. He leaned in close to whisper to her. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll deny I ever told you, understand?"

"I give you my word," Ashley said with mock seriousness.

"She loved trashy romance novels," Gregory whispered. Ashley nearly choked on her tea at that.

"You are kidding me," she laughed.

"Not at all," Gregory swore. "She was practically addicted to those penny dreadfuls, as they were called back then. The maid was cleaning her room once and she found an entire stack of them under her bed. She of course handed them to me and I confronted your mother about them. She turned so red I thought she'd burst into flames. Just absolutely embarrassed."

Ashley laughed. "That is just…I don't even know. I can't believe that was my mom."

"Oh you'd best believe it," Gregory told her. "Now, let's bundle you up and see if we can't get you some sleep alright? I'll be right back."

Ashley handed him the tea and scurried under her covers. "You'll be back soon?" she asked. Gregory handed her back her drink and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm just going to the library," he assured her. "You won't even notice I'm gone." He tucked the covers in around her and smoothed the blankets. "You comfortable?" Ashley nodded. "Good then. You just sip your tea and relax. Finding the book won't take more than a moment, I promise you."

He grabbed his cane to help him get to the door. "Grandpa?" she called. He turned to her. "You're the best."

Gregory smiled at her. "So are you, darling, so are you."

* * *

**A/N: **The words in Italics are Latin. Translation: "There is no easy way from the earth to the stars".


	11. Finish the Job

Magnus watched them go for a moment before turning to her group. "First off, we need to find the Source Blood," she stated. "Second, we need to find Fiona and Michael. Last we need to destroy every inch of this place. Understood?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Methos said quietly.

"The question is where to start," Tesla told her.

Magnus bit her lip. "That is indeed a good question," she agreed. "We know that the labs are here so we'd best start searching for the Blood. Unless any of you know where Fiona or Mike are?"

"No but if they get close we'll sense them," Duncan said. Magnus looked questioningly at him. "Immortals can tell when others of our kind are near. We get a sort of buzz from their presence."

"Good, let me know if you sense them near."

"Of course," Amanda nodded.

"No doubt the soldiers will be here soon," Nikola pointed out. "But it would help if we had a plan for destroying this place."

"An explosion would be best," Duncan told them. "It would make sure that nothing in this place would be left."

"We need to be able to time it just right," Methos added. "The power grid would be a good place to work that."

Helen ran a hand through her hair. "Blood first," she sighed. "We'll deal with it as we come to it."

Methos touched her shoulder gently. "Are you alright, Helen?" he asked softly.

"I don't have the energy right now," she murmured. "If I don't keep focus on one thing, I'll lose it again, I know it."

"Just relax," he told her. "We'll take care of everything. Deep breaths, Helen, we'll solve this. I promise you."

Helen breathed in deeply, held it for a moment, then exhaled. "Alright then," she agreed. "Everyone be on your guard. We're going for the Source Blood. Immortals, keep sharp for the rest of our group."

"Ma'am," they each answered.

With swift strides Magnus led them around the labs. She wasn't even bothering to hide their presence any more. If some one showed up to shoot them they were taken down with brutal efficiency. Methos had to wonder for a moment if Ashley's instincts had been inherited solely from her father. Certainly Helen could be just as deadly when she wanted to. Not that he could blame her, losing Will on top of all that had happened was a huge blow.

They quickly found the room with the Blood in it. There were fewer guards than they were expecting. There were also more scientists. Less or more, it didn't matter as they were all dead with in minutes of the group's arrival. Helen took out half of them on her own. A simple bullet to the control panel got rid of the security. There were more alarms but after so many they just tuned them out.

"Hey!" a voice called. "You can't take that."

Helen turned from where she was reaching for the blood to see a woman in a suit standing there. She aimed her gun and shot her between the eyes. "I don't believe I was asking your permission," she stated. She spun oh her heel to grab the blood. After pausing for a moment to study it, she called Methos over. "Protect it with your life," she said handing it to him.

"You have my word," Methos murmured.

"Good." She looked at the rest of the group. "We've got the Blood now we need to find the last members of our group. Anyone sense them yet?" All the Immortals shook their heads.

"Then we must search," she said simply.

"Are we splitting up again?" Nikola asked.

The no Helen gave him was very sharp. "That got us in too much trouble in the first place. We'll stay close this time. Keep each other in sight." She had to take another deep breath before swiftly moving out.

For some reason all the Immortals with them stopped when rounding a corner. Tesla turned to them. "Could you move it along," he hissed. "We don't have time to just be sitting around here."

"The other Immortals," Methos said. "They're near by."

"We need a specific direction," Helen told him.

"And I wish I could give it to you," Methos responded, "But it doesn't work that way. All we know is that they're near by. If we keep walking, we'll get a better direction."

"Very well," Helen agreed. "Let us keep going again."

She marched off again, with Methos close on her heels. He was worried about his old friend and what this night of strange and tragic occurrences had done to her. God knew she had to be hurting and Helen dealt with pain in a very different way than most people. "We're heading in the right direction," he told her softly.

"Can you be certain?" she asked. Before he could answer she gunned down two more soldiers. "We don't have the time to second guess right now."

"The feeling is getting stronger," Methos told her, "If we weren't going the right way it would be lessening."

"Understood," she nodded. "Then keep your eyes open for them. Can you tell if both of them are there?"

"All Presences feel the same," Methos told her. "There's no way to tell how many or who they are. Which is kind of the point really."

"Spare me the lecture," Helen said, "and look around. We haven't much time left. I want this to be done as quickly as possible."

"As the lady wishes," Methos nodded.

It wasn't long before they found the last two Immortals tucked away in a corner trying to catch their breath after battling with soldiers. "There you are," Fiona breathed. "Do you know how many times we've died in the last hour alone?"

Duncan and Amanda helped the two of them up. "Sorry," Duncan apologized. "We've been through hell ourselves."

"Where's that Richie boy and the others?" Mike asked.

Methos looked at Helen who was supposedly keeping watch for more guards. He caught the sparkle of tears in her eyes. "They're back at the Sanctuary," he explained, turning from his old friend. "They were sent home." The other two looked questioningly at him. "One of the boys, William, he was killed. Helen decided to send the rest of the children home. John will be back when we need to be picked up."

"Then what's our plan?" Fiona wondered.

"Now that everyone is back together," Helen started, "We're going to make sure this place crumbles to the very foundations. It was suggested we use the power grid to do so. We'll need explosives so that we might be able to time this perfectly. There is no point in destroying in this place if we're inside it. Does anyone know where the armory in this place is?"

"Don't look at me," Methos told her. "I haven't been anywhere beyond the labs."

Magnus moved her gaze to the rest of their party. "Anyone?" she prompted.

"I remember on the maps that it wasn't too far from the labs," Amanda volunteered. "If you give me a minute to figure out where we are, I might be able to tell you where to go."

Helen gave a sharp nod. "Go and get your bearings," she instructed. "But do not take long."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Amanda murmured. She crept along the hallways for a moment before finally realizing where they were. She hurried back to the others. Helen was in a corner with Methos talking softly to her. As Amanda returned, Helen pulled away from Methos to talk to her. "Hey there," Amanda greeted, "Did I miss something?"

"Do you know where we are?" Magnus asked.

"I do," she said. Magnus raised an eyebrow. "We're actually not too far from their armory. Getting there shouldn't be a problem even with the soldiers swarming around here."

Magnus reloaded her handgun. "Then take us to it," she stated.

Duncan pulled Methos aside as they geared up. "I know you're friends with this Magnus woman," he whispered, "But are you sure we can trust her judgment right now? She's been through a lot right now."

"I trusted her enough to reveal my identity, didn't I?" Methos pointed out. He gave MacLeod a cool look. "Don't worry about her judgment Highlander. Helen Magnus knows what she's doing. Just make sure you do your part."

Duncan dropped his eyes back to his own things. He knew that being called Highlander signaled Methos' anger at him. Normally he would have pressed the issue but now was not the time. Besides, sometimes you had to pick your battles. Especially with the old man. Fiona came up to tap him on the shoulder. "This Helen, can we trust her?" she asked.

Duncan looked at Methos hovering near his friend. "We can," he told her. Fiona nodded and moved off. Amanda led the way with Helen and Methos right on her tail. The others kept their eyes opened for guards as they followed.

Amanda was right and they were there quickly. Her thieving skills came in handy again as she broke through the lock. Then she moved out of the way to let Methos and Helen through. The other locks were shot through. Helen looked through what was there. "Let's gather up what we can," she instructed. She turned to Tesla. "I know we're working with limited resources here but electricity is your specialty."

"Electricity," he agreed. "Not necessarily technology."

"Our best bet is to be able to hook these to a remote," she explained, ignoring his comments. "That way we can make our escape without having to think about a countdown clock."

"Did you not just here me?" the vampire asked.

"I heard you," she agreed. "But as you so often like to state, you are a genius."

"She's right," Methos said, joining them. "Something so simple should be easy for someone of your intellect. Unless you've been bragging about nothing?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Tesla growled at them. He had to either fix up something or admit defeat. And Nikola Tesla was not a man that admitted defeat to anyone. Especially in front of Helen Magnus. "I'll have it done," he snapped.

"Very good," Helen smirked. She shoved some bits into his hands. "Do hurry, we're on a strict schedule," she reminded him before sweeping off.

Tesla whipped around to glare at James. "Watson, I have I ever told you how much I hate you?" he hissed.

Methos shrugged. "You're the one who's always bragging," he pointed out. "Perhaps you'll remember your manners from here on out. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to keep an eye on Helen." He could feel Nikola's glare as he brushed past him. He hurried over to where Helen was sorting through things to pick out the best things for their mission. "Holding up alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'll be holding up much better once we are out of here," Helen stated, "And this place no longer exists. Now let's gather up what we need and finish this battle. I want to look in Ashley while she is still young."

Methos wisely backed away. Helen straightened with her pockets full of what they needed. She rapped out orders for everyone to get moving. She was at the head again with a newly loaded gun and plenty of anger. Methos kept close behind as always. With this darkness swarming over Helen someone had to keep her in check.

They made good time getting to the power grid. "There's a lock down procedure here," Amanda told them.

Helen looked at it. "It should give us enough time to get out of here while keeping most of them in," she said. "See if you can start it running. Mike, Fiona, start wiring the explosives in. Duncan, James, you two will be with me, guarding the entrance. Nikola, I expect you to have that remote done by the time Amanda has finished. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," they all chorused. Helen gave a toss of her head and went to stand guard with the other two. Methos stepped beside her and squeezed her hand. Helen gave him a soft, grateful smile. No one spoke as the business went on. The tension seeped into all they did.

Finally Amanda spoke up. "Lock down in effect," she called.

"Good, help the wiring team," Helen instructed. "Nikola? How goes the remote."

"Even a genius needs a little time," he growled.

"A little time is all we have," she responded gunning down personnel that came to see what was going on. "You have until the wiring team is done."

"Yes ma'am," he sighed. It wasn't long before the wiring team reported that they were done. Helen gave Nikola an icy stare. "I think it's done," he told her.

"You think?" she demanded.

"Well, I don't exactly have an opportunity to test it now do I?" he snapped.

Methos hurried over before the two could come to blows. "If we want to leave we have to do it now," he told them. Neither one moved. "Come on!" he insisted. "You two can fight all you want later but we need to leave."

Helen gave Nikola a final glare before turning. "Let's move!" she ordered. Move quickly turned to run as they fought their way back out of the complex. The lockdown procedure finished with most of the people still trapped inside. "Nikola, now if you please," Helen called.

Tesla hit the button but nothing happened. Everyone turned to him. He hit the button again but still nothing. Helen's glare darkened. "Don't start," Nikola warned her, "I told you that I wasn't good with technology. Besides it was untested."

"You're supposed to be a bloody genius!" Helen roared. "I ask you to make one little remote and you fail."

"Well what do you expect?!" he demanded. "I can only work with what I'm given!"

Methos felt the rumbling and grabbed his friends to pull them down. As they hit the earth a huge explosion rocked the complex sending flaming debris down all around them. The three friends gingerly raised themselves up enough to turn and look at the damage. "I do believe your remote worked Nikola."

"I'll be honest, I didn't expect it to," the other male said.

"I'm just happy it did," Helen told them quietly. She looked for the others. "Is everyone else alright?" she called.

"We're fine," Duncan told her.

Methos helped both her and Nikola to their feet. "I think this would be a good time to call for John," he said quietly.

Helen nodded and pulled out her cell phone. "Henry," she called. "I need you to find John. Tell him it's time. He'll understand."

By the time she had closed the phone John was standing behind them. He surveyed the destruction with blank eyes. "I see you kept your promise, Helen."

Helen moved to take a hold of his jacket. "It's time to go home John."


	12. Tying up Loose Ends

Helen was so tired when they reappeared at the Sanctuary. It felt like her very bones ached. She probably would have collapsed right there in the hallway if it weren't for John's arm around her. But more than the exhaustion was the fact that her head was still spinning. She couldn't handle all the body blows she had taken in less than forty eight hours. What she really needed was for every thing to just stop for a moment. She was about to suggest that everyone get some rest when James decided to speak up. "We need to talk," he stated.

All of his friends turned to him. "Not all at once," he stipulated, "but still…talking would be smart."

"I have things that need finishing," Magnus told him. "It should take about an hour. Everyone, best get sleep until then. We'll regroup as soon as I have tied up my loose ends." She touched Tesla's shoulder as he turned to go. "About what I said earlier," she began, "I'm sorry. I was unreasonably harsh with you."

"Heat of the moment and all that," he smiled thinly. "No offense taken."

"Thank you," she told him. "Now then everyone, I do believe rest would do you all very well."

Everyone murmured their agreement. Helen's head was still spinning like a top when she realized she was no longer in the entry way. John had teleported her to the roof of the north tower. She blinked up at him. "You looked as though you could use some time with your thoughts," he said, "I didn't think anyone would bother you here."

It was amazing how well he still knew her. He didn't even have to look at her face to be able to read her thoughts. "Thank you," she told him.

John ducked his head. "Anything to help," he said quietly. He looked out at the city for a moment. "I suspect you don't wish for anyone to be near, meddling," he sighed. "If you need anything, just say my name."

Helen watched as he turned to go. He was the one man she shouldn't be reaching for. He had hurt her so many times in the past, ripped out her heart as easily as he had ripped the life from his victims. She should not trust him under any circumstances. Her rational mind told her this every day. But damn it, he was the one person in the world that could give her what she needed just now. "John," she called.

John slowly turned to her. "Yes?"

Her voice was no more than a whisper. "Hold me."

John didn't answer her. Instead he gathered her into his arms and held her tight. For a moment they stayed like that before John sank to the ground. Helen was pulled along with him. He moved so that his back was against the wall. Helen shifted uncomfortably for a moment before John set her in his lap. He drew his legs up so that she was completely surrounded by him. Helen buried her face deep in his neck and breathed in the scent that had only changed once in over one hundred years. It had been darker when John had become the Ripper, seeped in blood and death. But now his scent had returned to what it was when they first met and fell in love.

Helen focused her thoughts on that rather than the overwhelming need to cry. She wished she could have shown Ashley this side of her father when the girl had brought up her parentage. This was what their love had been all about. Those quiet times when it had just been the two of them, breathing the same air and sharing one heart beat. It was those times when John would recite poetry from memory to her while they watched the sun come up from a hill near his house. This had been her world once and just for a few moments it was hers again. She began to make out vague, murmuring sounds. It took a while before she was able to bring them into focus as a song. John was singing to her. It was a lullaby that had been popular when they were both much younger. The gentle melody shattered Helen's almost non existent control and she began to sob into his coat. John's song never faltered. Soon he started to rock her as though she were just a baby.

It took a while but her sobs finally began to dry up. She pulled back to look at him. He cupped her cheek as they stared at each other. He brushed away her tears with his thumb. Helen leaned into his touch for a moment before impulse struck her. She leaned in to kiss him hard on the mouth. John responded for a few moments before gently pushing her away. "John?" she asked quietly.

"Not like this Helen," he told her. She gave him a confused look through wet eyes. "I'll not have you like this," he expounded. She reached to brush his cheek, trying to convey with out words her innate confusion. "I have taken too much from you Helen I won't take this," he whispered. "Not when you're scared and in pain and believe that no one else can give you what you think you need. Not when you're only searching for a way to feel alive and connected with the world again. That would be even worse than the sins I committed back in London." He took her hand and kissed the palm. "I have had too much blood on my hands, Helen Magnus," he said. "I'll not add yours to the list."

Helen collapsed against him once more. "You always did know me better than anyone John," she murmured, "Even better than father."

"A gift I no longer deserve, I'm afraid," he sighed. "But one that I will always cherish." He set her beside him so that he could stand up then gently helped her to her feet. "I believe it's time you got some rest, you've been up longer than anyone."

"Rest is not high on my list of things to do," she told him. "I have other plans. If you could take me back inside, I need to finish what I started." John wrapped his arms around her waist. In the time it took her to blink they were staying back in the entrance way. Helen leaned against him for a moment. "You need to rest as well," she told him. "You've had you're share of surprises and pain tonight as well."

John nodded. "Would you mind…" he hesitated before asking. Helen took his hand in encouragement. "I would like to take a room closer to Ashley. In case she has need of someone."

"I believe that would be a very good idea," Helen agreed. "She is on the fifth floor. You'll know her room; the door has her name stenciled above it. There should be a spare room two doors down."

John gave her a soft smile. "Thank you," he said. "As I said before, if you have need of me just say my name."

"I will," Helen said with her own smile. "Now go, you need rest as well." John smiled for a moment before he disappeared. Now it was time for her to decide what task she would attend to first. She didn't have the strength to face Ashley or Will yet and going down to Dana would prove disastrous in her current mood. That left her butler and Henry to be checked up on. She knew exactly where her butler would be so that meant he was first.

With brisk strides she hurried to her kitchen where he was cleaning things down after the last meal of the day. "Hello there," she greeted.

He turned to her. "You don't look well," he commented.

Helen smiled. He never was one to mince words. "I've had quite week," she responded. "As I'm sure you can imagine. But that's not the important thing right now. I wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Better than you seem to be," he pointed out.

"I'm just fine," she told him. "You should get some rest if you can. We could all do with more sleep around here."

"I'll go soon," he said gruffly.

"Very good. Would you happen to know where Henry is?"

"He's down in his office, working on the security systems."

Helen nodded. "Thank you very much," she said. She quickly found her way to where Henry was busy going through his work as usual. "You really should be sleeping," she remonstrated.

Henry jumped and turned around. "Boss, you can't sneak up on me like that," she told her. "I don't think my heart can take it."

"My apologies," she said. "I wanted to see how you were."

"I guess I'm alright," he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. "Most of it hasn't sunk in yet, especially the whole Will thing."

Helen flinched slightly but recovered. "I don't believe any of us have quite wrapped our head around that," she told him. "He was a good man."

Henry nodded. "I keep freaking out every time I don't see him on the monitors. I was actually going to call you at one point before I realized what I was up to."

"Nothing to be ashamed about," Helen assured him. "We'll probably all feel that way for a while. But like with the others before him, we will move on and adjust. Never forgetting of course, but hopefully healing."

Henry gave her a very long look. "You don't believe that anymore than I do," he pointed out. "Because Will was different. And we all knew it."

Helen thought about the things she could say but she knew that Henry wouldn't believe them any more than he believed her about adjusting. Will _had _been different. He had been the first in a long line of protégés to show such exceptional promise that Helen had wondered if he was actually an Abnormal himself. She was fairly certain there hadn't been one like that in the time Henry and Ashley could remember. "You're right," she agreed quietly, "He was different. But he was mortal as you are and as so many of my protégés have been. We all knew this day was coming."

"Just cuz we know doesn't mean we think about it," Henry said.

"I suppose that is quite true," Helen nodded. "But there is nothing that can be done now. We learn to move on."

Henry sighed and turned back to his computers. "Let me know when that starts working for you," he said.

Helen rested a gentle hand on his shoulder for a moment. She knew he meant no disrespect, he just needed an outlet. He was in just as much pain as she was and carrying just as much guilt. She thought it rather undeserved in his case but knew from personal experience that telling him so wouldn't help. As though he was standing next to her, she could hear Will's voice. _"Give Henry time," _he advised. She patted Henry's back and walked away. The voice continued to echo in her head. _"The Cabal shook everyone up and everyone will need to regroup. He'll heal when he's ready. They all will. Even you Magnus."_

"Oh, but you won't, will you?" she murmured to the air. "You, William are beyond healing. But thankfully you are also beyond pain." The voice didn't answer her. She didn't expect it to.

She decided to look around for Clara next. The girl was having quite a week. Found in New Orleans by two people telling her to save the world, dragged to find Source Blood, hauled to the Cabal to save the daughter of the woman who put her in this mess and then watching the one person that had been her rock this whole time get murdered. It was a wonder the girl had managed to be so steady during all of it. Helen wasn't sure if she could have been that level headed in Clara's place.

She was led to the girl by the sounds of soft weeping coming from the drawing room. It was clear from her dress that Clara had tried to sleep at one point but failed. Helen's heart went out to the crying girl on the window seat and she immediately went to put her arms around her. "There, there," she whispered to Clara, "It's alright. You just let all those tears out now." She remembered how calming it had felt when John rocked her so she began to rock Clara. "You'll be just fine," she continued to whisper. "Just let everything come out."

After all her sobs had dried up, Clara pulled out of Helen's arms. "I'm sorry," she said wiping her eyes. "I don't know what came over me."

"You miss Will," Magnus told her gently. "It's a perfectly natural reaction."

"I haven't cried that hard since my mother died."

"It is hard to lose people we care about," she agreed. "Especially those that seem to understand us better than the rest of the world put together." She glanced out the window for a moment before turning back to Clara. "William was an exceptional young man and he will be greatly missed."

"Do you ever wish you could make time go backwards?" Clara asked.

Helen gave her a sad smile. "More often than you can imagine," she replied. Gracefully she got to her feet. "It is long past time that you were in bed," she declared. "I'll walk you to your room." Clara smiled gratefully and took Magnus' hand.

"Can I ask you a question?" she wondered as they walked.

"Certainly," Magnus murmured.

"My grandfather…what was he like?"

Helen turned to her. "Didn't your mother ever speak to you of him?"

"Not really," Clara shrugged. "It just…wasn't something we talked about. I think it was hard for her to think of him."

Helen gave a slow nod. "I can imagine," she agreed. "Your grandfather was a wonderful man. A bit shy perhaps, but a great sense of imagination. He saw the world not for how it was but how it could be. And he wanted to bring that world about. It is true that he became more erratic after injecting the Blood but he was still the same sweet man underneath. And I know that he cared very much about your mother."

Clara sighed as they reached her door. "Kind of a hard act to live up to," she muttered. She opened the door and headed to the bed. Toeing off her slippers she fell into the bed.

"No one is expecting you to live up to that legacy, least of all any one here." Helen told her. "All anyone can expect of you is to succeed to the best of your abilities."

"What if those abilities aren't as great as everyone thinks?"

Helen smiled at her. "You should not worry what everyone else thinks," she said. "Merely what your own conscience dictates." She turned to leave when Clara called to her. "Yes?"

"Never mind," she sighed. "It's not important."

Helen moved to sit on the girl's bed. "I'm here for anything you need," she insisted quietly.

"It's just…I don't have anywhere to go know. I mean I was mostly just living day to day right?" Clara shifted under the kind yet intense gaze. "So I was wondering if maybe I could live here." Her look turned pleading. "It wouldn't have to be forever if you don't want and I could help out around this place to pay for it. Any chores you need done, I'll do em. And if I don't' know how I can learn. I pick up stuff really fast."

Magnus held up a hand to stop the girl's rambling. "Number one, I would be delighted to allow you to stay in the Sanctuary. It is why I created it. Number two, you have a room here for as long as you wish to stay. I never turn away a soul in need. Number three, I'll take no payment for your keep. This is not some sort of boarding or half way house where one must work for their stay. It is a Sanctuary. If you wish to help around the house I'll not turn you down. But do not think that you must do it as some form of payment."

Clara smiled at her. "You're really one of a kind," she said.

"Thank you very kindly," Helen said. She stood up and began to tuck Clara in as she used to do for her daughter.

"Haven't been tucked into to bed since my mother died," Clara laughed. "But it's not a bad thing."

"It comes from being a mother," Helen shrugged. "Now to sleep with you. It is late and you must be very tired. All of this will look much better in the morning." With a smile she shut off the light and headed out the door.

Her next stop was to see her daughter. She passed John's room on the way and pressed her hand to the door for a moment before continuing on. She knocked quietly on the door but got no answer. She smiled at that. Her daughter must have been sound asleep. Still she would feel better if she actually saw Ashley in there. She gently eased the door open and saw Ashley curled on her side, deep in slumber. It warmed her heart. She was about to leaved when she noticed the china cup next to Ashley's bed.

She used all her stealth skills to creep inside for the tea cup. It wasn't enough though. A sleep muffled call of mom caught her ears. She went to kneel by her daughter's bed side. "You should be resting," she whispered.

"I didn't know you were back," Ashley murmured.

"I didn't want to wake you," Magnus said. She brushed a piece of hair back from Ashley's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. How about you?"

"I'm just fine. You need to go back to sleep." Helen stood up and tucked her daughter back in. "Everything is taken care of. If you need anything at all your father is just two doors down, alright? He'll take care of you." Ashley gave a sleepy nod. "That's my girl," Helen smiled. She leaned down to kiss Ashley's forehead. "Sweet dreams, darling."

She quietly picked up the tea and crept back out to the hallway. She closed the door as gently as possible. At least one member of this household was at peace. She still didn't have the emotional control needed to look in on Dana. There was only one member of the house left. She wasn't sure if she had the strength to visit him either. "You can do this Helen," she murmured. "You've done it before." It really wasn't helping her destroyed nerves.

Twice on her way to the infirmary she nearly turned back. She didn't want to see that lifeless body, didn't want to look at man so full life lying so still. If she didn't go down there she wouldn't have to face it. She wouldn't have physical evidence laid out before her very eyes of just awful her errors in judgment had been. If she just stayed away then she could pretend that William had made it home with the other children. That he was in his room sleeping away the exhaustion. She could imagine him waking up the next morning ready to solve the day's puzzles by her side.

But she knew that Will deserved better than her selfish need to pretend. He deserved a lot more than what he had ended up with. The least she could give him was the decency of looking her mistakes in the eye. Even if she didn't finish the job tonight she should at least start it.

Heavy steps took her to where her former protégé was lying on his back. She paused to pull on a lab coat and a pair of gloves. Then she set out her tools for an autopsy by the bedside. For a moment she paused just to look at the boy. John's illusion of sleeping would have been complete if it weren't for the dirt, dust and blood on Will's face and in his hair. "Poor baby," she murmured running a hand through his curls.

She turned to the sink and opened up both faucets. As it began to fill up she turned back to William. Carefully she stripped away the bed sheet. It was hard to look at the body so riddled with bullet holes and stained with blood but she forced herself to do it. Picking up a pair of scissors she began to cut away his shirt. It was tough in some places. The blood had dried making the cloth stick to the skin but she had been doing this a very long time. It wasn't long before his torso was completely bare.

Next was the lower half of his body. She pulled off this shoes and socks, setting them on the next bed. Most of the bullets had hit his torso so she didn't have to worry about cutting away the jeans. The belt came off first followed by the jeans. She carefully folded them and they were placed next to his other clothes. She turned back to the sink that was now brimming with water. She reached for a sponge and soaked it. Then she began to carefully clean Will's face and chest. It took a while but the repetitive motions soothed her somewhat.

After she was done her cleaning she pulled out her tweezers. Then she removed each and every bullet from his torso. Holding back the tears became harder the more bullets she removed. Each one was a reminder of her mistakes and misjudgment. Still she held herself together and continued with her work.

When she was done with the bullets she decided she could do no more. Her control just wasn't steady enough to do the embalming procedure. God, what a week she had gone through. "Oh William," she sighed looking down at him. "You were going to be my crowing glory, you know that? You were going to take over the Sanctuary for me one day." She laid a hand on his arm. "Can I tell you something?" she asked quietly. "Just between the two of us?" She paused before continuing. "Sometimes, on those rare occasions when things were quiet, I used to allow myself to think of retirement." She felt a watery smile begin on her face. "I would sit back and let you take the reins while I spent more time with Ashley and in the field, learning. I had no doubt that you would run this place wonderfully." She gave his arm a squeeze. "I'm so sorry, William," she whispered.

She knew if she didn't leave now her control would once again be shattered. With a deep breath, she let go, covered him back up and walked out. She needed another breath to stop leaning against the closed door and continue on. She stopped at her office to pick up what she needed then she made her way to the SHU. It took her a little while to find the cell she wanted but that was alright. She had time to gather her shattered nerves and appear calm as she approached. She noted that the occupant had been made more comfortable now. Helen rapped on the glass three times and waited for an answer. Finally they came to the window.

"Helen Magnus," she said.

"Hello," Helen greeted. "It's…Dana, right? I believe that is what Ashley told me your name was."

"That is my name," the woman agreed.

"Good," Helen smiled. "I do so like to get names right. I believe it starts everything off on just the right note don't you?"

"If you're going to kill me just do it," Dana snapped.

Helen widened her eyes in shock. "Why I don't intend to do anything of the sort," she said. "As a matter of fact Miss Whitcomb…is it Miss or Mrs.?"

"Why? do you intend to attack my family?"

"Not hardly," Helen said, acting affronted. "I simply want to be sure to use the right title."

"It's Miss," Dana answered with a sigh.

"Ah, that's what I thought," Helen smiled. "Anyway, Miss Whitcomb, as of this moment my intentions are to keep you alive until the end of your days. After all it's in my best interest for you to live. You're much more useful to me that way."

"Miss Magnus," Dana interrupted with ice in her tone.

"Doctor," Helen corrected. Dana shook her head. "It's Doctor Magnus," she explained. "I'm very particular about my title, you understand. After all, I went through quite a bit to get it."

"So I've heard," Dana agreed in a clipped tone. She slipped into professional mode quickly. "Tried a number of times at Oxford back in the late 1800's if I'm correct."

"Someone's done their homework," Helen praised. "Those were fine times back then. Some would say better than now but I do believe I quite like this century, despite some of the…harshness to it."

Dana pursed her lips. "Doctor Magnus, if you'll drop the act, please. We both know you're not here for a pleasant chat."

Helen gave a simple shrug. "Pleasant or not really depends on you," she informed the other woman. "But either way it will most likely be long. You might want to take a seat at this moment."

"I'm quite comfortable," Dana told her.

Helen raised an eyebrow. "Considering your heels, I highly doubt that," she opined. "But it is your choice. Now, to business. Where should we start?"

"Anywhere you want," Dana shrugged. "Whatever you say I promise you it won't get the rise you're looking for."

Helen's smile turned into a smirk. "We'll see," she said simply. She picked up the first of a pair of folders. "I've been doing my homework as well," Helen told her. "Or rather I've had Henry do it. He's much better with computers than I am." She ruffled through the papers. "And you have quite the history."

Dana sneered but Helen caught the briefest twitch. "What do you know if my history?" she asked.

"I know quite a bit," Helen told her. "You were the youngest of five children, your mother was killed in a car accident when you were 16, and your father…well he wasn't the best of men was he?" She flipped through a few pages. "This car accident looks rather suspicious," she commented. "Is that why you feel such rage for Abnormals?"

"I have a rage for Abnormals because they need to be put down," Dana hissed. "And don't you dare speak of my mother."

"Ah, so that's a sore spot," Helen smiled. "I'll remember that. May I ask why you think Abnormals must be put down?"

"Because humanity's survival is at stake," Dana snapped. "Abnormals are nothing but a virus."

"Some of them are very dangerous," Helen agreed. "But no more than any other creature on this earth. And certainly less than your _company. _A term I use quite loosely, believe me."

"We're fighting for humanity," Dana repeated. "You chose the wrong side."

"I did not realize there was a war," Helen told her, "except, of course, the one you and the Cabal started."

"We were doing what we needed to in order to survive," Dana said again.

Magnus smirked at the repeated mantra. "Is that really the best defense you can offer?" she asked. "Because really I have heard some weak excuses, especially since becoming a mother but none so bad as that I must say. After all, Abnormal attacks on human aren't nearly as bad as you portray them."

"Abnormals are dangerous," Dana maintained.

Helen looked as though she was considering this point. "In some cases," she agreed. "But let me tell you what Abnormals don't do." Her voice became harder than steel. "They do not experiment on children. Nor do they murder them. They do not start wars for the sole purpose of genocide. They do not decide to release viruses in order to play god. These attributes belong solely to the creature you want so desperately to save. You want to save the human race and you stole my daughter to do it!"

"She was a tool," Dana sneered. "Nothing more."

"She's more to me!" Helen yelled. "She is my little girl! What gives you the bloody right to hurt her in such a manner? Or Henry? Or to murder William as you did?" She swallowed against the tears that were threatening her. "How a monster such as yourself can stand to look in the mirror is beyond me."

"I didn't kill that boy," Dana objected.

"You set up the circumstances that led to his death," Helen spat, "you as good as killed him. Who pulled the trigger doesn't matter."

"Helen," a soft voice called to her.

Magnus turned, expecting to see John waiting for her. Instead James was there with his arms out. "In a moment," she told him quietly. She took a deep breath, reined in her emotions and turned back to Dana. "There is something you might want to keep in mind while you are here," she said. "You are no longer in charge here. You are in my home now and that means I make the rules. Very fortunately for you, you are more useful to me alive than dead. Other wise I might allow John the free reign he so desperately wants." She caught the shiver of fear that Dana tried to hide at the thought of becoming the Ripper's latest victim. "Should you stop being useful…well we shouldn't worry about that right at this moment. Now for tonight, I'll leave you be as I have things that demand much attention but I thought you could use some company."

"What do you mean?" Dana asked warily.

Helen bent down and picked up the other folder. "I thought you could use some quality time with your victims," she smiled. "After all you probably don't get to see them much." She pulled out a large head shot of Will smiling and taped it to the glass. Next was Henry's photo. She added a few more that she knew the Cabal had warped in their time, including the three sisters from Scotland.

"Is this some sort of interrogation technique?" Dana demanded. "Do you expect me to break because of this?"

Helen laughed. "I have far better methods of making you break," she assured the other woman. "I just wanted you to see that your experiments had lives before you, that they were people. They are not just faceless tools for you to use and discard." Ashley's picture was last. Helen paused to study it for a moment. "You know when I first gave birth to Ashley I noticed that she had many features in common with her father. That grew increasingly obvious as she got older. You can't often see it in her face; she's got my bone structure after all. But her smile…yes I must say, she certainly does have her father's smile." She taped the photo of her daughter right in the center of the glass.

"Whatever you're doing, it won't work," Dana called after the sound of clicking heels. She got no answer.

Helen smiled as she heard the waver in her voice. She fell into James' arms with a sigh. "What night," she murmured. "What a week."

"It's been a whirlwind," her friend agreed as he held her. "How are you doing?"

"I think I've used up all the emotion I can hold in one day," she told him. "I'm nearly exhausted."

"No tears?" he asked.

"No more," Helen corrected. "I sobbed them out with John earlier."

James pulled back to study her face. "Are you alright?" he wondered. "Did anything happen?"

"I'm fine," she promised. "John was a complete gentleman." She paused for a moment. "I'm not all that sure what it says about me that John Druitt was better able to be rational than I was."

"It says that you were tired, exhausted and emotionally worn out," he told her. "Nothing to be ashamed or upset about."

"Well I'm glad one of us feels that way," she sighed. She rested against him again because standing was starting to seem like a chore. "Heaven help me but I'm tired."

"Do you have enough energy to sit down with some old friends and listen to a heartfelt apology?" James asked her.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Helen assured him. "Perhaps some explaining to do but no apologizing."

James gave her a soft smile. "Helen Magnus, you are an amazing woman," he told her. He looked over at Dana's cell. "You know, with that last comment, you could facture that woman's sanity."

"As though she was ever sane to begin with," Helen scoffed. "Besides I just want to soften her a bit. After all I'm told that it's much harder to reach into someone's mind when they're resistant. I have a feeling that a night with her victim's faces staring at her will hurt her resolve quite a bit."

James stroked her hair. "I believe you're quite right," he agreed. "But she isn't important right now. I have things to tell you and the others. Then I promise you can fall into bed. God knows we'll all need the sleep."

Helen let out a little laugh. "I've no doubt of that," she agreed. "Though I'm not sure I'll be able to get any tonight."

James laughed but he wasn't the only one. Helen could hear Will snicker like he was right here in the room. _"That's because you have something against sleep,"_ he accused with amusement. Just like he had with the Nubbins. How long ago all those memories seemed right now.

"You alright?" James asked her.

"I'll be fine," she told him. "Shall we head upstairs? It wouldn't do to keep John and Nikola waiting."

James shuddered. "The two of them alone in a room?" he asked. "We'll be lucky if the Sanctuary is still standing after fifteen minutes."

"Then we'd better head up and avert a potential crisis," Helen smiled.

James tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. "I'm not so certain that putting you in the room will diffuse the situation," he teased as they began to walk out. "In fact it might add fuel to the fire."

"Don't you worry about that Jimmy," she chuckled. "I'm quite capable of caring for myself."

"Helen if I had any doubt of that it disappeared after tonight," he assured her. She smiled softly. "But let's not talk of those awful events right now." He kept the conversation light and teasing as they walked to her study. "This is where I leave you for the moment," he said. "I'll be back as soon as I take care of a few things." Helen nodded her agreement. James leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You might want to make sure that Nikola hasn't been getting into the alcohol too much," he told her. "Though he says alcohol doesn't affect him, I'm not all that sure he's being truthful."

"Whether it does or it doesn't, it won't help him and John being in the same room," Helen pointed out.

"Very, very, true," James agreed. "Best go in there and remind them that little boys who fight don't get anything good."

Helen chuckled as she glided into the study. She noted with some satisfaction that her decanters were all still full. Nikola and John were sitting in chairs at opposite ends of the room. There was some uncomfortable tension in the room but at least they weren't disturbing the rest of the household. She walked over to the brandy and began pouring. The swish of fabric signaled John rising to his feet. "Helen, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Quite fine," she told him with out turning. Normally she wouldn't turn to alcohol at this moment but everyone was home, there was no threat at the door and god, did she ever need a drink.

"You were down in the SHU," Nikola commented.

"I believe this is still my Sanctuary, Nikola," she said. "And unless I'm much mistaken, that means I may go where ever I please inside it."

"I'm not saying you can't," he agreed. "But visiting one's enemies in the dead of night is rather suspicious, don't you think?"

"Well, I suppose you would know," John interjected.

"Says the man that wandered around at night killing prostitutes," Nikola sneered. "I'm surprised that Dana woman is still alive. Helen might have to put an EM field around her cell to keep her safe."

Helen didn't have to look to know that both of their hackles were rising. "Gentlemen, please," she called firmly. She turned to look at them. "I have had quite the week and I do not feel up to playing nursemaid for the pair of you. My headache is painful enough, thank you. So if we could all at least pretend to be civilized for the moment, I would be quite thankful." Both of them had the decency to look at least slightly abashed. Helen turned back to the brandy and poured a second glass. "Nikola," she called. She handed him the glass. He saluted her as he went back to her seat. She poured a third glass and called John over.

"Do you really think alcohol will solve this situation?" he asked.

"John, just take the bloody drink," she sighed. "We all could some right now." He gently took it from her. She grabbed her own glass and set it down in front of her favorite seat. Then she went back to the sideboard for the decanter. She took a sip of the brandy, closing her eyes to savor the burn in her throat. She opened weary eyes to look at John. "Did you happen to look in on Ashley before coming down here?" she asked. "I checked in on her earlier but that was a while ago."

"Still asleep," he confirmed.

"At least one of us is resting," she said wryly. With a thin smile she saluted the two men with her drink. As she settled into her seat she hoped James would conclude his business with them quickly. Years of insomnia seemed to all be catching up with her on this one night.

In an upstairs hallway Joe and Methos were talking quietly. "The Five is waiting in Helen's study," Methos reported.

"And Duncan and the others are sitting tight in library," Joe agreed. He let out a heavy sigh. "Can't believe we're going to do this."

"How do you think I feel?" Methos asked him. "It's not like I go around advertising that I'm a six thousand year old Immortal." He rolled his shoulders in an attempt to relieve the knots in them. "God, I could use a drink right now."

Joe gave a weary chuckle. "Can't believe that I actually considered letting a six thousand year old alcoholic court my daughter," he teased.

"I'm not an alcoholic," Methos denied. "I just like to drink. Besides I would have been a much better choice for her than Druitt, you have to admit that."

"Well let's be honest, I didn't _know _that he was going to become Jack the Ripper," Joe pointed out. "Back then he seemed like the perfect match for Helen." He looked away as he thought back to those times. "Besides, she was in love with him. If you had just seen her face James…."

"I did see it," Methos told him quietly. "They came to tell me the next day." A sad smile formed on his face as he too fell into the memories. "I've never seen either of them so happy. You would think that heaven had fallen to earth just for them. They just lit up every room they walked into."

Joe looked hard at Methos. "Were you even the least bit angry?" he asked.

"Angry?" the old man asked. "About what?"

"Don't act like a fool, I was there," Joe reminded him pointedly. "I know full well that you loved my daughter. And she chose your best friend over you."

Methos let out a bitter laugh. "Do you know I was actually incredibly happy for them? I kept thinking that a life with a man that couldn't die was a horrible one for Helen to be living. And besides, it was John Druitt. A more perfect gentleman couldn't' be found if you searched for a hundred years." He shook his head. "If only we knew then what we know now."

Joe put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up too hard," he advised. "We were all fooled. John was just so trustworthy."

Methos nodded and shook his friend's hand off. "What he was is not important any more," he stated. "It's all in the past anyway. We have bigger things to deal with right now." He began to head down to the study when he stopped. "By the way," he said turning. "When do you intend to tell Ashley who you are?"

"I already did," Joe informed him. "And I told her what you were too." Methos raised an eyebrow. "I brought her tea and she wanted answers," he explained. "So I gave her a very condensed version of the story."

"Well, she's got a right know I suppose," Methos agreed. He gave his whole body a firm shake. "But enough of all that," he stated. "We have business to settle. You with the Highlander and clan and me with The Five. And then we'll switch."

"Agreed," Joe said

The two men gave each other a nod and went their separate ways. Methos braced himself to hear some sort of argument as he neared the study but all was quiet. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or wary. Hopefully Helen had managed to somehow diffuse whatever situation John and Nikola had been in. He poked his head through the doorway to see his old friends sitting quietly sipping brandy. "My god, I think I just walked into a still life," he commented.

All three turned him. Helen had a weary smile on her face, John gave him a wary look and Nikola studied him with unreadable eyes. "I was wondering if you were planning to join us," Helen said softly.

"My business took a bit longer than expected," he apologized. "I didn't mean to keep you all waiting."

"And here I assumed you were just building the anticipation," John murmured in his dark voice. Methos stiffened his spine before the slight shiver could run through it. He always thought that John Druitt could have given Kronos a run for his money on the creepy-ness scale.

"Wont' you come and join us?" Nikola invited. "After all, you keep telling us that you have such information to pass on."

"Nikola you always know how to make someone feel welcome," he sighed. It was almost a shame that such a brilliant mind was attached to such a bratty attitude. "Is there enough left in the bottle for a fourth drink?" he wondered.

"Plenty," Helen assured him. "Bring over a glass."

Methos grabbed a glass, moving to sit next to her. She poured him a good measure and then refilled everyone else's. His mouth tried to quirk into an ironic smile at the sight. It was almost a perfect image of the times when they would all take tea at Helen's house and talk of the wonders they were planning once school was over. "So, to business," he said quietly. "I have such a story to tell you all."

"Then tell it," Helen said gently. "And we'll listen well."


	13. Telling The Five, Methos

Methos took a slow sip of brandy. The Magnus family certainly knew their alcohol, he had to admit. "I don't remember anything of my early life," he began. "I date my age from the time I took my first head. I could have died years before that and not even known."

"I'm not quite sure I understand," Helen said.

Methos sighed. "Immortals don't just get born into the world," he told her. "You have to die a violent death before you become one. Richie, for instance, was shot during a mugging."

"And if you don't die violently?" John wondered.

"Then you grow old and die like everyone else," Methos shrugged.

"So then you never age from the point of your first violent death," Nikola stated.

Methos nodded. "Exactly," he said. "In fact Richie's stuck as an Immortal nineteen year old."

"Does that mean there are children with this…gift?" Helen wondered.

"There are," Methos agreed, "Though not many. As I'm sure you can understand children don't last very long in our world."

"I can't imagine they would," Tesla agreed.

"Tell us more," Helen prompted after glaring at Nikola.

"Well, we can start my life in England when we get to that," Methos said. "But I suppose I should tell you some more about Immortals in general."

"What's there to know other than you can't die unless someone cuts off your head?" Tesla asked.

"Actually that's what I mean," he said. The others gave him confused looks. "We take each other's heads because we gain power when do that. You can feel the other person's memories, strategies, things like that. It's what's known as The Quickening. The strength of a Quickening depends on the age and skill of the head you've taken. As far as I know, I'm the oldest out there."

"How have you survived?" Helen wondered.

"By blending in," Methos told her. "That's what I was doing all those years ago at Oxford. I just happened to stop at that part of the world and needed a new identity." He let out a sigh. "It was easier in those days, starting fresh. It was a lot harder to track you from one place to another. Now with the damn Internet and such." He stopped his rant before it could continue and took a sip of his brandy. "Anyway, there's an entire journal on that if you want to read it. But I suppose we should talk about Oxford."

"Well, answers certainly would be nice," Tesla sneered, "But somehow I think you're out of practice with the concept."

"Nikola, if you cannot keep a civil tongue in your head then please leave," Helen stated firmly. "I'll not tolerate your games tonight."

Methos laid a hand on her arm. "It's quite alright Helen." He looked down at his glass. "I deserved some of that. I call you all my best friends and I lied to you for over a century." He looked them each in the eye. "Believe me; I am truly sorry for the deception and the pain I caused. But I could not let my selfish desires put you all in danger."

"Selfish?" John asked in a low tone.

"Yes, John, selfish," Methos all but snapped. "When we first met all those years ago at Oxford, I was younger than I am now but I was still very, very old. I wasn't looking for attachment in any form. I just wanted to hide from the world for a bit. Instead I ended up meeting four of my dearest friends." His gaze flicked to Nikola. "And yes I include you in that Tesla, for all you're a brat."

"I feel so loved," the vampire answered, toasting the Immortal with his glass.

"Nikola," Helen remonstrated.

Methos sipped his brandy as he watched the interplay between his friends. Such a dynamic they'd had once. "If I may," he said lazily.

"By all means," John gestured.

"I remember the first day I walked into Oxford," he said in a far away voice. It was easier to talk when he let the memories take them. "I was laughing inside about all of the idiots that were surrounding me. And then I quite literally ran into the most interesting Serb." Nikola toasted Methos with his glass. "And he introduced me to his friend Nigel." He paused for a moment in honor of his dead friend. "And Nigel told me that he knew the most intriguing gentleman." Methos looked at his former best friend.

"Intriguing?" John smiled. "I don't believe that was quite the wording you used when we first met. In fact I think the precise words were 'that infuriating bastard'."

"So it was," Methos agreed with a thin smile. "But then you had just soundly beaten me at a debate. For someone who had been around for millennia it was quite an embarrassment." John and Nikola both chuckled at that statement. "I must say, old boy, you managed something that hadn't been done since Caesar."

"Really?" John remarked. "Now that is an accomplishment. How wonderful." He gave a mock salute and drank more of his brandy.

Methos saluted him back. He turned to the sole female in the room. "Helen," he breathed, smiling at her. "I could never forget the first time I saw you. John, Nigel and I were on our way to the pub when all of the sudden John stopped stock still." He sipped his brandy again. "I ran right into him," he snickered. "Of course I demanded to know what the bloody hell was going on. He said–and I'm quoting here–'you must excuse me but I've just seen an angel and I have to ask how she has managed to come to earth'." John smiled at the memory as well. "I whirled around and there you were, lit by a streetlamp and looking for all the world like an angel that had appeared on earth at that moment."

Helen looked shyly at John as she remembered that night. Her old flame smiled back at her and raised his glass.

"Good god," Nikola groaned, "Say something quick before they start making out like they used to at Oxford."

"Now that I have to agree with," Methos stated. He leaned over to click his glass with Tesla's. "Cheers," they both said and drank.

Helen glared at them like errant children. "Gentlemen, if you please," she said sternly.

"It appears as though they'd much rather indulge in their games, Helen," John commented.

Methos simply smiled at him. "There was a time when you'd join in too," he pointed out. With a sigh, he settled back into his seat. He looked down at his drink again. "I had wanted to step up and introduce myself but John had managed to quite thoroughly steal my thunder," he chuckled. "It was Nigel who told me that you were auditing classes at Oxford."

"Nigel?" Nikola wondered. "Why not John?"

"Ah, that is because John was completely enamored with Helen and couldn't be bothered to do anything that required him to look away from her lovely blue eyes."

The men all snickered at that while Helen blushed slightly. "I actually can't blame you for that one," Nikola stated. It was a testament to their alcohol levels and the rollercoaster of the night that the two men leaned over and clinked glasses.

Methos leaned over to Helen. "Clearly one or both of them is drunk," he whispered.

"I'd rather have them drunk and getting along than sober and fighting," she murmured back.

"Quite true," he agreed. He straightened in his seat. "Now back on topic," he declared. "No doubt all of you remember the good times at Oxford." The other three exchanged glances at that statement. "I wanted to tell you all what I was numerous times in those days but I didn't know how," he sighed.

"But why not?" Helen asked. "It's not as though we would have shunned you in any fashion. In fact we would have embraced that."

Methos gave her a sad smile. "That is precisely why I had to be so secretive," he told her.

"I'm not sure I understand," John murmured.

"Nor I," Nikola agreed.

Methos sighed. "I have been hunted for as long as I can remember," he said. "The others of my kind want my head and my power. And there are those out there who would not hesitate to use whatever means necessary to achieve this goal."

"Then you kept quiet to keep us safe," Helen stated.

"Exactly," he nodded. "You and John were coming together, Nikola had his incredible experiments and Nigel was learning his craft. I couldn't disrupt all that for some petty desire for understanding. It wouldn't have been fair, to any of you."

"Should that not have been our decision to make?" John pointed out.

"Quite agreed," Nikola said. "Not really sporting of you to take that away from us, old boy."

"Sporting?" Methos asked. "I must say, Nikola, I never thought I'd hear you use that term."

"While I agree with that assessment, there are other things that must be discussed," Magnus stated.

"Very well," Methos sighed, "What else?"

"Somehow I don't think this story ended at Oxford," John murmured. "The Five certainly didn't."

"That we didn't," Methos agreed. "We've covered Oxford quite thoroughly, of course." He let Helen top off his glass as he thought. "Then of course there was John's sordid affair," he gestured.

"Really, James, you make it sound as though I was being unfaithful to Helen," John frowned.

"Probably would have been easier to deal with," Nikola commented.

"If the peanut gallery would silence themselves," Methos said idly.

"If I may ask something," Helen murmured.

"Feel free," Methos told her.

"When you spoke of John's…sins, you said that you had done things like that," she stated. "What did you mean by that?"

"You always were the perceptive one," Methos smiled. He bit his lip as he tried to think of an easy way to tell this story. "It was a very long time ago," he started. "And I was a different person then." He looked around at them. "Not that that completely absolves my sins, mind you," he stated, "it is merely giving you background to the story."

"No one's debating you there," Nikola said.

"Hush," Helen scowled.

"Quite alright," Methos told her, waving it off. "The snark makes it easier to deal with, I assure you." He drank from his glass. "Anyway, there was a group of us, four to be specific. We were known as the Four Horsemen."

Nikola snorted. "Sounds Biblical," he commented.

"It was," Methos stated quietly. The others stared at him. "We were the basis for the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"Which one were you?" John questioned.

"Death on a pale horse," Methos whispered. He looked to his friends. "I killed," he stated, "And I was damn good at it. Entire villages were wiped out because of me. I was the boogeyman that mothers used to warn their children about. I did not kill for revenge or for honor. I killed because I liked it. Because back then nothing mattered but power and I had the greatest power of all, the power of life and death."

John looked deeply at his old friend. "I can imagine," he murmured. The two could see a dim reflection of themselves in the others eyes. "How ever did you manage to get out?"

"I left one day, secretly," Methos told them. "It was so long ago that once you disappeared if they weren't on you immediately, you were lost."

Helen studied him. "The story didn't end there did it?" she wondered.

"Kronos, he was the worst of us, found me again. The Highlander managed to help me out of that bind, though there was a fracture in our friendship for it."

"Can't imagine why," John drawled.

"I didn't say it wasn't my fault," Methos pointed out. "But then I'm not one for revealing things usually. I prefer my secrets. Easier to keep my head on my shoulders that way."

"That is in the past," Helen said. "A much further past than we are discussing at this moment. We know what happened with John and after that you came to help me at the UK Sanctuary. What then?"

"Earlier I said I got bored, that wasn't exactly true," Methos began. "It was more that I was getting edgy. The more I stay in one place the more likely I am to be caught. When I realized I could run the Sanctuary from somewhere else, I moved to France. I wanted a change of scenery. I stayed there for years, meeting some very interesting people." Methos took a deep breath. "Then came Rome."

"Rome?" Helen breathed.

John stared at him. "You knew what happened there," he murmured.

"I learned that for the first time in over a century the three of you were all in the same place at the same time," he agreed. He looked at Nikola. "Do you remember one night at a bar, meeting a man?"

Recognition sparked in the vampire's eyes. "He handed me a card with a number," he recalled. "The name was…Joe Dawson."

Methos shifted his gaze to John who had let out a strangled gasp. "I received the same," he murmured.

"It was you both times," Helen said.

"I wanted to know how my old friends were doing," Methos smiled. "So yes, I got back in contact with each of you." He drank brandy for courage. "Then the Cabal surfaced," he murmured.

"Why did you die?" Nikola suddenly demanded. "Or pretend to die, or whatever. Why didn't you just continue the lie as James Watson?"

"I'm horribly ashamed to admit it," he said with a shaky laugh, "But I was scared. I know, I am the oldest thing on this earth but…the Cabal was powerful and I am at heart a coward."

"You came back," John pointed out. "That doesn't seem very cowardly to me."

"And you are telling the truth to us now," Helen added.

"Yes, well, my reasons for that are less than honorable," Methos told her. "I saw the email you sent warning of Ashley. I couldn't let the child of my two closest friends be taken like that. But since James Watson was dead, I simply had to reveal my secret. Quite honestly, given enough time I probably would have thought up another cover story to tell you. Not that I mind this of course. But as I said, I am a coward at heart."

"Sometimes cowards make the best heroes," Helen smiled.

"God bless you Helen Magnus," Methos said. "You could turn the worst sinner into a saint." John and Nikola voiced their agreement. The three of them leaned in to toast glasses while Helen tried to look reproving.

"Well, that's my story," Methos sighed. He drained the last of his drink and thumped the glass on the table. "I can not expect forgiveness but I will ask for understanding. I kept secrets to keep you all safe, not hurt you, not in anyway." He looked down because he could not face his friends.

Surprisingly it was John who made the first move. He reached over grasp Methos' arm. "We all have our secrets," he said. "It would be quite hypocritical for us to condemn you for yours. Most especially when you have done so out of a want to protect rather than hurt."

Helen reached for his other arm. "I couldn't have said any better," she agreed. "You have done no wrong and need not ask for forgiveness as I said before. It is enough that you have trusted us to let down your walls."

Methos grinned at his two dearest friends. "Thank you," he said quietly. Their attention turned to Nikola. "Well, brat?" he asked, "Are you going to sit there and sulk or will you actually act your age for once."

"Oh hell," the vampire sighed. "I might as well join in this maudlin display. After all, I don't want to be left out do I? Besides I wouldn't want someone as old as you angry at me. You're likely to know how to kill me."

Methos caught the teasing glint in his eyes. He didn't want to break the bright mood by mentioning that he had been a part of the destruction of Nikola's ancestors. That was for another time. "Don't you lie to me," he teased instead. "I saw your face when you thought I was dying. You looked positively humbled."

"Humbled?" Nikola returned with mock outrage. "I was no such thing. I was merely wondering what I was going to do now that one of only two interesting people was gone. I'd have to deal with that child of Griffin's." He shuddered.

"Now really, Nikola," Helen said with mirth. "I seem to recall you looking at her with quite a different light in your eyes when she was dressing in the labyrinth."

"She's got you there old boy," John agreed, "You can't deny that you were appraising the child."

Even Nikola cracked a smile at that. They continued to banter in a friendly manner for a time. To Methos it felt like for a moment they were back at Oxford, just enjoying the world. It was the best feeling he'd had in a long time. "How much brandy is left in there, Helen?" he wondered.

"James, alcohol may not affect me but I'm sure you Immortals can still get drunk," Nikola chastised.

"Actually, it was called a six thousand year old alcoholic not to long ago," Methos agreed. The others smiled. "But that's not why I wanted to know. Now Helen is there enough for everyone to at least top off?"

"Just enough," Helen told him. She poured out the rest of the brandy evenly among each of them.

Methos smiled at her and raised his glass. "A toast," he declared, "to The Five. To what we were and what we can still be one day. To friendships that may have faltered but never died. To Nigel Griffin, who is gone but whose spirit lives on in his granddaughter Clara. To the beliefs we have all held dear for all this time. And to the next generation, which is shaping up to be even better than we were."

The other smiled at one another. They also raised their glasses to touch his. "To The Five," they said together. Each one drank deeply.

Methos got to his feet with a deep sigh. "Gods, I am getting old," he murmured.

"Won't you stay James?" Helen asked. "There's really so much more to talk about now. And I doubt any of us will be getting sleep soon."

Methos smiled at her. "I have to talk to MacLeod and the others," he explained. "They deserve to know the rest of the story as well." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I am not the only one who has secrets Helen. And I ask that when you hear them, you be as understanding and compassionate as you were with me."

Helen gave him a bemused look. "James?" she asked.

"You'll see," he promised. He grasped John and Nikola by a shoulder each. "The two of you keep Helen company for a moment while I settle some things. I'm sure there will be plenty to talk about soon."

He made his way to the hall where Joe was waiting. "How'd they take it?" he wondered.

"Surprisingly well," Methos told him. "And the Highlander?"

"I think he's too strained for value judgments," Joe sighed. He looked to the room. "Let's hope they take as well to me as they did to you."

"She's your daughter Gregory, she'll understand," Methos promised. With a smile, the friends parted ways again.


	14. Telling the Clan, Gregory

**A/N: **My but it's been a while. The muses are running around with ADD over here. But I promise to wrangle them for quicker updates.

* * *

Joe watched Methos head down to Helen's study to talk to his old friends. He had a feeling that the old man had the easier job of them. At least in his case both groups were expecting the secrets. They might not know _what _was coming but they knew something was coming. In Joe's case, they had no idea what they were in for. With a sigh he began to limp down the hallway. He tried to formulate what he would say to his old friends but the words refused to come. He would simply have to go in there and see what happened.

"Hey Joe," Duncan greeted as he walked in. "Plan to tell us where Methos is?"

"Methos is talking to Helen, John and Nikola," Gregory said. "And he'll come down here in a bit. But there are other matters we need to discuss."

"I'm not sure I've ever heard you use such fancy language before Joe," Amanda teased. "What do we need to discuss?"

"As a matter of fact," he said, slipping into his English accent. "It is me."

Richie looked at him. "You changed your voice," he noted. "That's a British accent."

"Actually, Richie this is my natural speaking voice," Gregory informed him. "The accent is when I speak at the bar."

"But you didn't grow up in England did you?" Amanda asked.

"I did," Gregory confirmed. "I lived some of the best years of my life there, really. But that is not the only secret I have kept from you."

"Secrets, Joe?" Duncan asked.

"Quite a few," Gregory agreed. "For starters, I'm much older than I look."

"How old?" Amanda wondered.

"I was born in 1829 and my real name is Gregory Magnus," he began. "I married Patricia Heathering in 1850 and in 1851 she gave birth to our first and only child. It was a girl who we named Helen Victoria Magnus."

"I don't suppose she's related to the Helen Magnus that's in the other room," Richie commented.

"They're the same woman," Gregory told him. "Helen is my daughter, Ashley my granddaughter. I was many things back then but mostly I was a medical researcher. I had a laboratory beneath our house in London where I kept my patients. When Helen was old enough I began to teach her about Abnormals."

"If you were born in 1829, doesn't that make you over a hundred years old?" Richie asked.

"Closer to two hundred," Gregory agreed.

"If you know Helen Magnus then you and Methos have met before," Duncan surmised. Gregory nodded.

"It was Helen who first introduced us," the other man said. "He was studying with her at Oxford. The Five needed a place where they could talk and I had no problem encouraging young minds such as theirs. They used to have weekly visits at my house. I was actually rather fond of James. He was much like the son I never had."

"When you sent me to find him," Duncan said, "did you know who he was?"

"Not at all," Gregory told him. "Adam Pierson and James Watson couldn't have looked more different. What small similarities there were, I attributed to James being his ancestor. I didn't realize who he was until I went to his apartment one day for some Watcher things. He left out something from his days in The Five. I confronted him and he told me the truth."

"But you didn't tell us," Amanda stated.

"Well, how exactly does one state that he is not completely mortal but neither is he an Immortal at the same time?" Gregory pointed out. "The two of us figured it was best if we just stayed silent about the whole affair. It was far too complicated for us to try and explain everything."

"What about those two weeks when Methos was covering for you?" Duncan asked. "Did that have something to do with all of this?"

"It did," Gregory agreed.

"How so?" Amanda wondered.

"James and I….were cocky," Gregory sighed. "We thought that since we had survived so long we were invincible. We were quite wrong of course." He settled himself better on his chair. "We went to England for a time and I helped with the Sanctuary. James sent me out to scout some new talent one day, something I was used to doing. I was captured by the Cabal."

"The same Cabal we just took down?" Duncan asked.

"The very same," Gregory agreed. "They used an Abnormal to control me and took my notes. They began creating a creature I had engineered over a century ago to use in their…_cleansing._" He spat out the last word in near fury. "They began having fights to see if they could create an army. Lucky for me I was found by Helen and her team. She managed to fix me. I wanted to stay very badly but it wasn't possible. There was too much risk to everyone involved."

"And that's when you came back," Amanda provided.

"Well who's going to look for a pioneer in a blues barman?" Gregory pointed out. "It was the best place to hide really."

"But that begs the question of how you got into the Watchers in the first place," Duncan said.

"That it does," Gregory agreed. "I've always been fascinated by Abnormals, as you can clearly see. When I learned about Immortals I found them even more fascinating. So I tried to find some way to study them with out being caught. I already knew that there were people out there that wanted to use my research for the wrong purposes. I met up with one of the leaders of the Watchers who told me he had been hearing interesting things about me. Some how I managed to convince him that I was a harmless old man who merely wanted to know more about the world around him. Thank god they believed me."

"But didn't you have another wife?" Amanda pointed out. "Beth or something?"

"I did," Gregory nodded.

"Going to explain that one?" Richie asked.

"Helen's mother died when she was eight," Gregory told them. "And that is a very long time for a man to be alone. When I met Beth, I truly thought I was in love. But she couldn't hand the secrets I kept from her. Not that I can blame her mind you. So she left and took our daughter with her. Helen has no idea she has a half sister. I had wanted to tell her when I was here but there was no time. The sooner I was away the better it was for everyone."

"So you randomly decide to open a blues bar?" Amanda asked.

"I've always loved music," he shrugged. "And it works well for all of you to gather so I see no problem with it."

Duncan regarded the man in front of him carefully. "If you were comfortable with what you had then why tell us now?" he wondered. "You could've stayed in hiding a good while longer."

"Earlier, before you all headed out, James and I decided we didn't want to lie anymore. It had become too exhausting. And besides what was the point? It hadn't saved us from our enemies, if anything it made us more vulnerable. So we agreed that we would explain everything to both groups and accept whatever came our way. It's long past due really."

Duncan sighed. "You could have told us," he pointed out. "We wouldn't have judged you, you know."

"I'm extremely old and set in my ways," Gregory explained. "I know that's no excuse but it very true. And there's a certain…comfort in being normal. I must admit it's not something I've had much experience with."

"I can imagine," Amanda agreed. "So when are you going to tell your daughter about all this?"

"After we're done here, I'm going to wait for James to finish with his old friends. Then I'll talk to Helen and the others."

"What about your granddaughter?" Richie wondered.

"Actually Ashley already knows," Gregory told them. "When all the children came home, she and I had a talk. She knows everything now."

"Must be a load off your shoulders," Duncan said.

"It is," Gregory agreed. "But I'd feel better if I knew how you all felt."

"We understand why you did it," Amanda assured him. "We do it all the time after all."

"We just wish you didn't feel the need to lie to us," Duncan added.

Gregory sighed. "It was nothing personal," he promised. "But as I have said, I was used to the secrecy. The most necessary changes can often be the hardest."

"Amen," Amanda agreed. The other two males nodded.

With a groan, Gregory heaved himself out of the seat. "I need to go meet up with Methos," he said. "And I have a daughter that deserves to know the truth. I'll send the old man back in here when we switched."

"Good luck," Richie told him.

Gregory just smiled as he made his way back up to the hall outside Helen's study. He could hear quiet voices inside and knew that James was not yet done speaking with the rest of the Five. He waited for a few minutes before the old man came out to join him. Gregory noted that while he looked tired, he also looked like a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He had been lamenting to Gregory of late that he was sorry he hadn't told his friends the truth. Apparently Helen and the boys had forgiven him his transgressions. "How'd they take it?" he asked anyway just to be sure.

"Surprisingly well," James told him. "And the Highlander?"

"I think he's too strained for value judgments," Gregory sighed. He looked to the room. He could only hope his dear daughter was in the same state. After all she didn't know she was housing her father at this moment. Methos she had been prepared for. She was not prepared for this. "Let's hope they take as well to me as they did to you."

"She's your daughter Gregory, she'll understand," James promised. When he gave Gregory that look the other man simply had to believe him. With a smile, the friends parted ways again.


	15. Telling The Five, Gregory

Gregory limped into the study, noting that it looked the same as when he had last been there. Hopefully this conversation would go better than the last one he and Helen had had in this place. He really didn't want to make his little girl cry again. Helen's polite but inquisitive look made him slightly nervous. All three had stood as soon as he entered the room. "Mr. Dawson, is there something I can do for you?"

He moved to the couch and sat down heavily. "Oh Helen," he sighed. "We need to talk." He had reverted back to his other accent.

Her look turned even more puzzled. "Talk about what?" she asked.

"Look closely at me," he prompted. Helen frowned at him. "Very closely," he added in his English accent.

All three stared hard. Finally Helen let out a gasp and nearly fell into Tesla's arms. "Father?" she asked weakly.

Gregory let out another sigh. "Gregory Magnus?" Tesla wondered.

"It's me," he nodded. "Come sit down you three. We've got much to talk about."

The three once again settled into their respective seats, more warily this time. "How have you survived so long?" Tesla asked.

"What have you been doing all these years?" John wondered.

"Where have you been?" Helen wanted to know.

"Helen, before I was caught by the Cabal, I had to find ways to blend in," Gregory began.

"You were caught by the Cabal?" Tesla cut in.

"I was," Gregory agreed. "They wanted to use an Abnormal I created as their own personal soldier for this cleansing business. They used a particular insect to control my mind while I worked for them." He cast a proud smile at his daughter. "Helen managed to remove it and help come back to myself."

Helen gave him her own smile. "Back on topic," she murmured.

"Right, as I said, blending in. I did try to keep my eyes on you, Helen but I was no good to anyone dead. IN the early 80's I moved to France, opened a bar and joined a group called the Watchers."

"I believe I heard James mention that group," John recalled.

Gregory nodded. "They are a group that documents Immortals. It wasn't the same as what I had been doing but it was close. It was a way to stay a part of the world I had been exploring."

"That must have been how you found James again," Helen murmured.

"It was," Gregory agreed. "But not in the way you think." The other looked at him. "James was pretending to be mortal, to be a part of the Watchers."

"Then you didn't know what he was then? Who he was?" Helen asked.

"I hadn't the vaguest idea," Gregory told them. "I didn't even find out he was an Immortal until MacLeod told me. The first time I saw Adam Pierson, as he was going by back then…well, he couldn't have looked more different from James Watson if he tried. That man is such a chameleon, I must say."

"How do you mean different?" Nikola wondered.

"When you think James Watson, you conceive a respectable gentleman. You think of a man in his early 30's, facial hair, impeccably dressed and around two hundred pounds." He unconsciously changed back to his American accent. "This boy looked like he was somewhere between sixteen and twenty, closer to the sixteen side, I might add. He was also clean shaven and weighed maybe a buck twenty soaking wet. Not to mention all his clothes were three sizes too big."

"To hide his sword," John guessed.

"Most likely," Gregory agreed, shifting his accent again once he noticed.

"How long had you known him before he was revealed?" Helen asked.

"As an Immortal? About ten years," Gregory said. "I didn't know he was James Watson until six months later when he came back. God, I'll never forget. I was in his apartment looking for some sort of document. And that's when I saw the picture on his shelf. One I hadn't seen in quite a long time."

"What photograph was that?" Helen wondered.

"The picture of The Five," Gregory responded in a quiet voice.

The other three didn't need anymore explanation. None of them could remember anymore who had insisted on the photograph but they had taken it in the early days of their friendship. Before violence and pettiness had ripped them apart. It was a picture of the five of them, all smiling and happy. Helen sat in the front with James and Nikola on either side. John had been standing behind Helen with Nigel beside them. Photographs had been expensive at time so there were only five prints made. One for each of them.

Gregory watched the looks of recognition pass through the children. And then he watched each of them move in some subtle unconscious way. Methos had once wondered if the others had kept their copies of the print. Gregory told him that he would assume they did. It was clear to him now that they had not only kept their copies but valued them just as James had.

Helen's eyes flicked to her desk where her copy still sat under a false bottom in one of the drawers. Not even Ashley had ever seen that photograph. It was one of the few things in the Sanctuary that was hers and hers alone. She would take it out at night when she couldn't sleep and think of happier times. Even with all the heartache that came with those memories, it never failed to make her smile. It told the tale of five students who never thought beyond the next horizon. Who could only see the glory they would bring to the world, not the consequences that might befall them. Even though Helen realized that it was better now that she had been hardened by life, she still longed for the times lost in that photo. The times when all five of them had been young, impetuous, and innocent.

John absently brushed the inside of his coat to make sure that his own copy was still safely tucked away in one of the hidden pockets. It was in its place, next to the locket Helen had given him. He had little need for material things in his aimless life. They could get lost, broken or stolen. And they were a burden more often than not. But there were a few things that he simply couldn't bring himself to get rid of. Even when the rage was at its highest, those things remained a treasure to him. They reminded him that he had been sane once. That he had once been lovely dearly and been called friend by other people. The picture reminded him of what he had been fighting for.

Nikola ran a hand down his thigh. The picture was still safe in his pocket. He worried sometimes that it would fall out. He'd move it to a different location but it stayed on his person at all times. He didn't want it to go missing. He used to tell himself that he worried about losing it because it would reveal his identity if found by the wrong people. In reality, for all he pretended to be an aloof bastard, he had actually enjoyed the time spent with The Five. Teasing John, flirting with Helen, debating with James and just talking with Nigel. It was the human connection he had craved for so long. Loneliness had been his companion since his brother's death up to when he met the others. They reminded him that even a genius needed friends.

Gregory watched the play of emotions before clearing his throat. "Sorry, father, you were saying?" Helen prompted.

"When I saw that photograph I knew," Gregory repeated. "And I confronted him about it. He tried to deny it of course, but there was really no way could fool me any longer. He gave in rather easily and admitted his deception."

"Did he say when he had recognized you?" John asked.

"He told me that he knew who I was the moment he saw me. And I believed him." Gregory smiled for a moment. "I didn't leave his apartment that night. We spent the entire time talking. He told me all about what had been going on with you Helen, and about the new granddaughter I had." He let out a sigh. "I wanted so badly to join you. And that made me sloppy."

"Sloppy?" Nikola asked. "Is that how the Cabal found you?"

Gregory nodded. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. Methos has always had the need to move. Its part of being Immortal, I suppose. Without the protection of a Sanctuary, staying in one place is dangerous. He came to my flat one day after wandering to Rome."

"He told you what happened," John surmised.

"He did indeed," Gregory said. "That number that he passed the two of you? I was the number for my bar. I was the one picking up every time. If it was one of you two I told Methos that James Watson was looking for him."

"Clever code," Nikola smirked.

"Some of us prefer not brag about our genius," Gregory returned. The boy frowned slightly but was silent.

"Then his friends didn't realize any of this?" Helen asked.

Gregory shook his head. "Not until we all turned up here. Neither one of us knew how to tell them so we just stayed silent."

"So how did you go from being a bartender to being wanted by the Cabal?" Nikola asked.

Gregory shifted to get more comfortable on his seat. "I was missing my old life and my work," he began. "And Methos was getting itchy feet again. So together we moved back to England and started working in the UK Sanctuary. Methos told everyone I was an old research friend. They never questioned it. We got loud and we got cocky. I was out scouting some new talent when they grabbed me." He turned to his daughter. "Believe me, Helen that was not how I wanted you and Ashley to find out about me."

Helen smiled quietly. "We found each other again, father, that's all that matters." She reached out and squeezed his hand. "What did you do when you left?"

"What else?" he shrugged. "I went back to being Joe Dawson. No one looks for an Abnormal seeker in a blues barman. I kept my ears to the ground of course, my eyes on you and Ashley, but I stayed far more quiet about it."

"That's probably what's been saving you," John said.

"Quite probably," Gregory nodded. "James told me that he needed to come back here to visit you and he would keep me informed of all that was going on." His gaze once again switched to his daughter. "Might I add, that going after the Source Blood was not the best idea you've ever had."

Helen ducked her head, feeling very much like an irresponsible child rather than the grown, capable woman she was. "I was only trying to do what I thought best," she told him.

"That blood is dangerous," Gregory insisted. "There is a reason I hid it. Can you image what the Cabal would have done if they had been able to actually use it? I promise you it would have been much worse than a simple virus."

"I'm sorry," Helen murmured.

Gregory gave a sharp nod. His look shifted to the two boys who squirmed. "And as for you two, I'm most displeased at your behavior as well. Going along with such a plan." He shook his head. "You are supposed to have clearer heads than that." Both men dropped their eyes. "The three of you are some of the oldest living humans around. Have you learned nothing from your experiences in all this time? Why is it none of you, save for James, voiced any objections to the plan?"

"Helen's…proposal of the Cabal's plans seemed logical," John ventured. "As did her plan of going for the blood. We were working on a tight deadline."

"No excuse for abandoning good sense," Gregory told him sternly. "I hope you all realize how very lucky everyone in this Sanctuary got tonight. This could have turned out much worse."

"Sorry," John whispered.

"Sorry," Nikola mumbled.

Done with reprimanding "the children", Gregory took up his story again. "At any rate, James told me all about what was going on here. Of course I lost contact with him when you all went to India but I was not worried. Once he faked his death, he made his way to the nearest Sanctuary which was where he found Helen's email. He called me and told me that he needed me to look up contacts in Old City. That was enough to tip me off. He knew I would want to come if only to make sure that my family was taken care of."

"So you flew here with other Immortals," Helen said. "Why not tell the truth at the outset then?"

"Because you had enough things to deal with at that moment," he shrugged. "And truthfully I was still rather upset at your lapses of judgment and I didn't want to cause a scene in the hallway. Such arguments are for private not public."

"Have you told Ashley yet about all of this?" John wondered.

"I have," Gregory informed him. "When you all came home, I took her up her tea if you remember. She mentioned how I looked like her grandfather and I decided to simply tell her the truth. She deserved to hear it after all."

"She did," Helen agreed. She looked at her father. "Will you be staying this time around?" she wondered.

Gregory's look turned regretful. "I will not leave right away," he told her. "But neither can I stay here. I have built a life around Joe Dawson, a life that I must continue living at least for a little while. Once Joe Dawson has outlived his usefulness…well, we'll see what happens."

Helen nodded. "If there is nothing further then, I believe it is time for us all to get some rest," she decided. "We've all had quite the week. Besides the sun will be rising soon I'm sure."

All four shifted to their feet. Helen took her father's arm as and they lead the way out. "Helen," he said in a low voice. "I have more to speak to you about but it does not need to be tonight. I dare say you have enough on your mind with all you have just heard."

"I do," she agreed. "But perhaps we might speak over tea tomorrow?"

"I should like that," her father smiled.

"You two are whispering," Nikola called. "Should we be worried?"

"Hush," Helen called over her shoulder. They were about to bid each other good night when the Immortals came down the hall. Helen gave James an inquisitive look. Her old friend just smiled at her.


	16. Telling the Clan, Methos

While Gregory Magnus poured out his soul to his daughter and her friends, Methos was settling in to tell his friends about another one of his many lives. "So where to start?" he murmured.

"How about how long have you actually known Joe?" MacLeod asked.

"Over a hundred years," Methos told him. "I met him for the first time in Victorian England. I was going by James Watson at the time as you've noticed." He snickered at the old memory. "I had convinced them that I was something of a genius. I was going to Oxford to see what was new in the world. While I was there I met four very brilliant strangers."

"Druitt, Magnus, Tesla, who was the fourth?" Amanda asked.

"His name was Nigel Griffin. He was a shy man but charming and rather brilliant. But I'm getting ahead of myself. At that time Joe was known as Dr. Gregory Magnus. He was brilliant but controversial. It was no surprise that his daughter Helen was exactly the same. She was auditing classes then. We formed a group we called The Five. We'd meet in the basement at Oxford or at Helen's house. Dr. Magnus was always willing to lend a hand to people seeking knowledge."

"Did he look the same then?" Richie wondered.

"Almost exactly," Methos said. "He's more relaxed as Joe but it was a different time back then. Anyway he introduced us to the world of Abnormals. It was beyond incredible. We all delved in head first. Then came that fateful day."

"That Source Blood," Duncan breathed.

"What is that anyway?" Amanda asked.

"Pure, untainted vampire blood," Methos told her. The others stared at him. "There was a time when vampires were the rulers of the world," he began. "Humans over ran them and the Dark Ages began. Those that survived were made sterile. Helen managed to find a sample that had somehow escaped the purges. We injected ourselves with it or at least they did. I was a coward then as I am now. John got the ability to teleport, Helen stopped aging, Nikola received electricity; not to mention becoming a vampire, and Nigel became the invisible man."

"But you didn't take it," Richie repeated.

Methos shrugged. "As I've said, I'm a coward. Really, I thought you knew this by know. I watched as they developed new powers and pretended that mine grew as well. Then John asked Helen to marry him. To us it seemed like life was perfect."

"Clearly something happened," Amanda pointed out.

"The Autumn of Terror happened," Methos said. "John's mind became twisted by his power and Helen's blood, which she had given to him to stop him from dying." His look became far away as the painful memories returned. He wished he had alcohol to fight them again. "I'll never forget the night Helen came running into my room, tears in her eyes. Telling me that quiet, sane, reliable Montague John Druitt was in reality the notorious killer Jack the Ripper."

"That must have hurt," Mac murmured, "for both of you."

Methos let out a dry laugh. "It did," he agreed. "John was my best friend. It nearly destroyed Helen's world. Two months later she realized she was carrying John's child."

"Sex before marriage in those days?" Amanda asked. "They really didn't like convention did they?"

Methos sighed. "You would understand if you knew them back then," he said.

"Her kid is that Ashley chick right?" Richie asked.

"That's her," Methos agreed. "I helped Helen extract and freeze the embryo."

"Freeze it?" Duncan repeated, "Why?"

"Because she didn't want Ashley to be in fear of her father," Methos explained. "She kept the embryo frozen for ninety seven years. In the late 80's she decided to give birth. I've been there for most of Ashley's life."

"When did you leave England?" Amanda wondered.

"About fifty years ago give or take," he shrugged. "Helen would give me time to catch a plane back if I needed to." He shifted and settled again. "I was reintroduced to Gregory by Don. I knew instantly who he was but he didn't recognize me. I made sure of that."

"You must have been surprised to see him," Duncan commented.

"It's a good thing I've had a lot of practice at acting," Methos agreed. "I couldn't believe that he had been able to survive so long."

Richie looked at him. "How did Joe figure it out? When did he figure it out?"

"Not too long after he was told I was an Immortal," Methos sighed. "I had a picture of The Five on my shelf. I don't usually keep things that could identify me, at least not so out in the open, but that photograph is a true treasure. I suppose once he saw the picture all the pieces came together."

"But it could have been any picture," Amanda pointed out.

"There were only five prints of that picture made," Methos said quietly. "We each had one. Whether or not the others kept theirs I have no idea. But I could never lose mine."

"Something tells me there's more to this story," Duncan opined.

"I went to Rome for a while. I had heard that Nikola had found himself there and I wanted to see him. I like the man, even if he can be quite the brat. I found both him and John. They were some of my best friends. So I gave them both my number, without them realizing it."

"How did they not know it was you?" the Highlander asked.

"I told them my name was Joe Dawson," Methos smirked. "And I made sure they were both fairly drunk before I attempted to approach. I wanted to talk to them again but not at the cost of my secret. When I came back I told Joe all about it. He wasn't happy about it, especially when I mentioned Druitt. I think he was still sore about how John hurt Helen. But still, Joe was willing to help. I gave them the number for the bar. Every time one of them called Joe would say that James Watson was looking for me."

"Joe told us about that time when you were covering him," Amanda said. "When he was captured by the Cabal."

"I didn't know about that until after he came back," Methos told them. "We debated about what to do but decided that in the end the best thing was for him to go back to work."

"Because who looks for a brilliant doctor in a blues bar owner," Amanda agreed, paraphrasing Joe's own words.

"Exactly," Methos said. "Neither he nor I wanted much to do with Sanctuary at that point. We were worried for Helen but the Cabal was dangerous."

Duncan gave his friend a long look. "This is leading to us finding you in India, isn't it?"

Methos gave them a thin smile. "Helen needed the help of The Five. I'll admit I was leery but of course her father pushed me. And I could never say no to the Magnus family."

"So you went to India," Amanda sighed.

"First I came here," he corrected. "When we realized that the Source Blood would be needed, we headed to India. We had to go to a hidden cavern and survive tests in order to find what we needed."

"Tests?" Richie asked.

"Joe had hidden the vial so that no one could ever get to it and use it for dark purposes," Methos explained.

"Did he ever tell you what the tests were?" Amanda wondered.

"Actually no," Methos grumbled. "Though heaven knows I tried to get it out of him. I never thought we'd really go after the blood, mind you. I just like to be prepared for any situation. But he'd just give me a cryptic smile and change the subject."

"So what then?" Richie asked.

Methos looked down at his hands. He was still very ashamed of his actions even with the nice things his friends had said to him. Usually when self preservation kicked in, he didn't see the people he abandoned again. "I was afraid," he admitted. "The Cabal was powerful and I was afraid."

"So you faked your own death," Duncan said quietly. Methos nodded. "But then you called me. Why?"

"I kept seeing their faces," Methos sighed. "Especially Helen's. So I decided to clean up and offer my services. I wasn't going to reveal my identity until I saw the email."

"What email?" Richie wondered.

"It said that Ashley had been taken by the Cabal. I had seen the girl grow up, I couldn't let that happen to her. Or to her parents."

"That was when you called me again, right?" Duncan asked.

"Actually it was after," Methos corrected. "I called Joe after you and appraised him of the situation as best I could. Neither one of us trusts phone lines anymore. He knew as soon as I mentioned New City and the Cabal things had gone wrong. I didn't realize how wrong until I hung up with you two and found the email. It was then that I realized how little time we actually had."

"That's why you revealed yourself," Amanda surmised. "Because there was no time to come up with a new identity and make them trust you before the Cabal launched their attack."

"Exactly," Methos agreed. "The Cabal was moving far faster than I had planned. So I switched to plan B."

"What about Joe?" Richie asked. Methos raised an eyebrow. "Well, did you tell him to come out as Gregory or what?"

"He made that decision on his own," Methos said. "He didn't feel like lying anymore. He was tired of it. So just before we all were about to head out I went up to talk to him. We decided together that we would talk to everyone and tell you all everything."

"Is there anyone in history you haven't met?" Richie wondered.

Methos looked thoughtful for a moment. "Very, very few," he decided. "And might I add, history got it wrong a lot of the time."

"They usually do," Duncan pointed out.

"Very true," Methos agreed. "But I believe that is everything, from both sides."

"Good to know," Amanda commented dryly.

Duncan was about to make his own comments when Richie let out a yawn. "What time is it?" he asked instead.

Methos checked his watch. "Good lord time passes swiftly," he said. "It'll be dawn shortly."

"Sounds like it's time for bed," Amanda declared. "I'm losing beauty sleep while we're sitting here."

"You get anymore beautiful and you'll be blinding," Methos told her.

Amanda grinned at him. Methos got to his feet and held his arm out to her. Duncan and Richie were right behind them as they headed up stairs. Methos smiled as he noted Helen and her father arm in arm. Clearly, the two had reconciled. Methos knew they would. Helen had an amazing capacity for forgiveness. Helen arched an eyebrow at him, question clear in her eyes. Methos just smiled serenely at her.


	17. Surprises

"Conversation all done with?" Magnus wondered.

"Quite done," Methos agreed. "As a matter of fact we were just about to head to sleep. What about yourselves?"

"Much the same," John answered. "We were all about to bid each other good night." He studied Methos for a moment. "However you seem to have a certain look about you. Something you'd care to share with us?"

"Now why would you think that John?" he asked with his most innocent face.

"Because you always have something up your sleeve," Gregory interjected.

Methos considered looking upset but decided not to. It wasn't worth it, especially since he had just admitted that very thing to both groups just minutes ago. "I can tell you that it's not that dangerous," he informed them.

"Because that just makes everything better," Duncan groused.

"It should," Methos said. "At least now you can stop looking at every shadow like it plans to attack you."

Helen looked at him curiously. "James?" she asked.

Methos gave her his most calming look. "Don't worry Helen," he promised her, "You'll like this surprise." Helen raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

At that moment Henry came running up to them. "Doc, you will not believe what just happened."

Magnus looked at him. "Henry, I told you to sleep," she chastised. "It'll be dawn soon. You've been up as long as the rest of us."

"Yeah, I know but the weirdest thing just happened," Henry insisted.

"What sort of weird thing?" Methos wondered. His tone suggested he already knew but didn't want to tell.

"I was on my way to bed," Henry explained. "But I wanted to check a few things first."

"And?" Tesla demanded, growing impatient.

Henry took a deep breath. "And Will just woke up."

Everyone stared at him. Methos began to grin. The other Immortals and Gregory all exchanged very knowing looks. "He woke up?" Duncan asked. "As in sat up and began gasping for breath?"

Methos whipped around. "Back off Highlander, I found him first," he snapped. "Besides you already have a student."

"This is impossible," John said. "Dead people don't come back to life."

Methos turned to his old friend. "Now, really John, that's a narrow minded view. Haven't you seen that done several times this day?" He turned to Henry. "Is he still in the infirmary?" Henry nodded. Methos set off at a run towards the infirmary. The others stood shocked for a moment before starting after him. He slowed his steps as he got close. He knew he had to approach with soft steps to the boy would be more startled than he already was.

Will was so confused. This could not be happening. He was pretty sure his body had become Swiss cheese back in the Cabal compound. Now he found himself sitting up in the Sanctuary infirmary. He heard steps outside. "Magnus?" he called.

"Not quite," a male voice answered.

Will realized it was Magnus' Immortal friend. "Watson?" he asked. He couldn't remember the man's real name at this moment. Hell, he could barely remember his own.

"Hello, Will," he greeted softly. Methos hope the expression on his face was sufficiently calm so the boy wouldn't do anything stupid. He looked like he was about to slip into shock.

"I'm not quite sure what's going on," Will admitted.

Methos sat next to him. "I can imagine," he nodded.

"I was shot," Will stated.

"Yes, you were," Methos agreed.

"And I died."

"Yes you did."

"But now I'm alive."

"Yes you are." Will gave him a helpless look. Methos gripped his shoulder. "You, William Zimmerman, are an Immortal."

* * *

**A/N: **He's my favorite character. Did you really think I was going to kill him off?


	18. Discussions

"I'm what?" Will asked.

"Immortal," Methos repeated. His head snapped up as he felt the other Immortals coming closer. He heard a groan beside him and saw Will clutch his head. "That takes some getting used to," Methos nodded.

The others began to file inside the room. Will's attention shifted from Methos to Magnus. "Good lord Will," she breathed.

"Magnus, please tell me what is going on," he begged. His eyes flicked through the crowd for some sort of explanation. "Wait, is that your father?"

Magnus hurried around to the other side of the bed. "You don't have a single wound on your body," she stated, looking him over. "Not even a scar."

Before Will could answer Ashley and Clara teleported in. Ashley swayed slightly. "Ooh, headaches," she said. "Moved too fast."

"You okay?" Clara asked.

"Give me a minute," Ashley breathed. She closed her eyes to steady herself. "I'm good," she declared after a moment.

"Ashley, Clara, the two of you should be in bed sleeping," Magnus frowned.

"We tried," Clara said.

"But it's hard to sleep when people are running by your door," Ashley added. Her eyes flicked to the bed and grew wide. "WILL!" she yelled. She threw herself at him as Methos dodged out of the way. "You're alive!"

Will hugged her tightly. "Ashley," he breathed. "You're alive."

Ashley crawled off the bed and let Clara take her place. She hugged Will tightly as well. "We saw you get shot," she said.

"Yeah, we're still working on that one," Will told her as she crawled off to stand next to Ashley.

Henry had been watching the exchange from the back of the group. "I so need to learn how to come back from the dead," he sighed.

"Trust me, it's rarely this much fun," Duncan told him.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Magnus ordered. The room became dead silent. "Now James, in slow small words, so everyone can understand, explain what exactly is going on."

Methos stepped forward. "William is an Immortal," he said for the third time. "Just like myself and Duncan. Sometimes it takes awhile for a person to wake from their first death."

"When Henry came up here you didn't act surprised," Magnus recalled. "In fact just before you said you had something up your sleeve."

"Well we know he manipulates," Tesla commented. "My guess is–"

"Only James is allowed to talk," Helen stated in a very hard voice. Tesla's eyes dropped. Helen looked back to James. "Speak."

"Immortals can sense each other as I told you," Methos said. "And we can also sense would be Immortals. As soon as Will and I met in your lab, I knew what he was. I didn't say anything because Will could have just as easily grown old and died." Several people let out snorts of disbelief. "Alright, so there's a slimmer chance of that in the Sanctuary but still as chance. Besides what would you have done with this knowledge?" Magnus had no argument for that.

"Well now we know," she murmured.

"And now things change," Methos told her. The non Immortals looked to him. "Will's life is in danger now. There are those that will come looking for his head. He can't stay here."

"Are you implying I can't look after my staff?" Magnus asked archly.

"Helen," Gregory called softly. The group moved to let him to the forefront. Helen acknowledged him with a nod. "James knows what he's speaking of in this instance. A lot of older Immortals like the ease of picking off new ones. Not to mention the mortals that believe people like him must be destroyed for whatever reason. William in The Game now, Elly. He needs to be able to survive. And you can't be with him every time he walks out that front door."

Helen looked to James. "Are there really so many of you?" she asked.

"There are," he nodded.

Helen closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Alright," she sighed. "Will, you remain here. I have tests I want to run. James, Father, I would like both of you to wait for me in the sitting room on the third floor. I trust you know the one I'm speaking of, James?" He nodded. "Good. Everyone else, it is time for rest. We've been up for far too long, all of us. You should all have room ready for you. If not speak to my butler and one will be found for you. Now please, to bed."

Clara looked to Ashley. "Wanna go again?" she asked holding out a hand.

Ashley took her hand. "Here's hoping we don't land in a wall," she grimaced. They were gone in a flash of pink light before anyone could comment. Henry's radio crackled. "Did it!" her triumphant voice called.

Henry handed the radio to Magnus. "Bed," she insisted. "Both of you."

"Yes ma'am," they chorused.

Helen turned to the other. "Bed for you as well. Please." There were nods and murmurs of agreement. They all turned to go. "Father, James, I shall be up soon." Once everyone filed out Magnus focused on Will. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"For a guy that got riddled with bullets? Fantastic," he said.

Magnus smiled. "Relax for a few moments but don't sleep," she told him. "I need to get a few things."

Will settled back into the pillows as he waited for her to return. His head was spinning like a top with all the thoughts flowing through it. He smiled at Magnus as she came back in. "Don't trust Watson?" he asked as she prepped him to draw blood.

"I like to be thorough," she replied.

"Magnus," he sighed.

"Yes, Will?"

"Do I really have to leave the Sanctuary?"

Helen paused to look at him. "James and father seem to think you'll be better off leaving with them," she admitted. "But I would never force you out. It was your choice to join the Sanctuary network and if you ever leave it, that will be your choice as well. I cannot make those decisions for you. But I promise you that the Sanctuary will always be open to you."

"Thanks," he smiled.

Magnus smiled back and continued running her tests as she updated him on all that had gone on. After she did all she could do she told him to relax again while she went to discuss with those up stairs.

James and Gregory were waiting quietly in the sitting room for her. Both men stood as she entered. "Are you alright, Elly?" Gregory asked.

Helen didn't let the childhood nickname distract her. "I want answers," she told him.

"Are you sure you shouldn't sleep some?" he probed. "You've been up for at least twenty four hours now. If not longer."

"I don't often need sleep," she replied, taking her seat. "An inherited trait as I recall."

"True enough," he admitted.

"Now then, to business," Helen said. "My protégé has entered a world neither of us understands and both of us need answers. What is this 'Game'? Who will be coming after Will? Where do you want to take him?"

James looked at Gregory. "I suppose I'll start," he said. Gregory nodded. "The Game is what being an Immortal is all about. The head taking and the Quickening and all that. The saying among Immortals is there can be only one."

Helen frowned at him. "You mean you'll just keep killing each other until only one of you is left?" she asked.

"People hold their beliefs very dear," he shrugged.

"Do you believe this?"

Methos gave her a cryptic smile. "I am an Immortal," he replied. Something in his tone made Helen wonder. "As to who will be hunting your boy," he switched. "Damn near everyone once word of his existence gets out. And it will get out, trust me. There'll be new ones looking to gain skill, old ones wanting to eliminate competition, even non Immortals that want us gone. The second Will came back to life he had a target on his head. And that target will never go away."

"I don't just let my staff go around without protection," Helen huffed; affronted that he would think so little of her after all their years of association.

"He never meant to imply that you did," Gregory soothed. "But as I said before you can't be with him every time he walks out the door. Some day you may send William out for a routine mission and he'll be challenged. If he doesn't have the proper training, he'll die. For good this time."

Helen took a deep breath. "If Will does decide to follow you, where will you go?"

Methos looked thoughtful for a moment. "The first stop would be to the UK Sanctuary," he said firmly. "My back-up swords are housed there. I know of several that would work well for William. I'll check in with Declan as well. Then to a Buddhist monastery I know of so we can start his training."

"Why not just train him at the Sanctuary?" Helen asked. "Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Not really," Methos told her. "Challenges can not be made on holy ground. It's one of the rules. It's also why some Immortals choose to go into the clergy. As long as we're there, we're safe."

"So no one has ever fought on holy ground?"

"They did once," Methos said. "That was all it took for us to understand why there were rules."

Helen arched an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Pompeii had a little accident," Gregory answered.

Helen's eyes widened. "That was because of Immortals?"

"It was," Methos nodded.

"What are the other rules?" Helen wondered.

"That we can't have children and that challenges are one on one," Methos told her. "No ganging up on each other."

Helen sighed. "How can I be sure this is what's best for William?" she asked.

"Do you remember that group I told you about?" her father wondered. "The one I joined?"

"The Watchers," she nodded.

"They exist everywhere Immortals are. Even if William leaves, you'll never be out of touch with him. Someone always have their eyes on him."

Helen pursed her lips. She was glad that Will would be looked after but she wondered if they would do it right. No doubt her father's people were good but they probably weren't as good as her own. "Does this mean I should be worried about coming under scrutiny?"

"For a little bit," Gregory admitted. "But a smart girl like you should be able to avoid them easily." He reached for her hand. "I know you worry about the boy as you would your own son Elly. But every good parent knows when it's time to let go. The time for William is now. Let him go Elly." Helen sighed. "It's the best thing for him," Gregory insisted.

"I can't make Will's choice for him," she decided. "But I can say that if he chooses to go with you I shall not hold him back." Gregory moved next to her so he could enfold her in a hug.

"You're doing the right thing," Methos assured her.

"We'll see," Helen murmured. She pulled away from her father and stood. "I'll pass along your information to Will. He'll make his own decision."

"Of course," Gregory nodded. "We'll wait up."

"I don't suppose I could convince either of you to let him sleep on it," Helen said.

Gregory gave her a soft look. "The choice should be made as soon as possible," he told her. "It will be better for everyone."

Helen nodded, squared her shoulders and schooled her features. "I shall pass that along as well," she agreed. With that she swept out to the infirmary.


	19. Decisions, Decisons

**A/N: **Just so we're clear, I regard James and Joe as pieces of Methos and Gregory's personalities. I figure when they're alone together the accents and personalities come and go. So when they are together at the end of chapter, as the names change, that the personality you should be thinking of. Hopefully this shouldn't be too confusing.

* * *

Will looked at Magnus expectantly as she came into the infirmary. She took a seat next to him and related to him all she had been told. "In the end Will, it's your choice," she said finally.

Will swallowed. "It's a lot to take in," he said quietly. "I manage to learn how to sword fight and I could live forever."

"Take it from me," Helen told him, "a long life is not always a happy one."

"Yeah, I get that," Will agreed. "But at least you have Ashley. Apparently I don't get that luxury. I wonder if I could have had kids before I was Immortal."

"I don't know," Helen admitted. "Did you want children?"

"I never really thought about it," Will told her. "But it kind of sucks to have the choice just totally taken away from me."

"I won't tell you I understand because I don't," she said. "But I will stay here and talk out anything and everything you feel the need to speak of."

"How long do I have to make my decision?" he wondered.

"Father and James believe that it should be made as soon as possible. They believe it to be best that way."

Will played with a fray in the blanket. "I like the Sanctuary," he told her. "I like the people and Abnormals in it. This place is my home."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Helen said.

"But they say it'll be safer for everyone if I leave," he went on.

"They do," Helen agreed. "But that doesn't mean it's so. I'm sure we can adapt to this development as we have others. Your Immortality is no different than Henry's werewolf genes or Ashley's new found powers."

"Except those things won't get them killed just by walking out the front door," Will pointed out.

"None of us can know what will happen when we walk out the front door Will," she said. "We can only face each day as it comes and hope."

"I suppose you're right," he nodded. "But I can't imagine being away from the Sanctuary."

"Then don't," Magnus advised him.

"I wouldn't want to put you guys in danger," Will mumbled.

Helen laughed at that. "Will, look at what we do for a living," she said. "Danger is all around us. We are used to it."

"I guess that is true," he admitted.

Helen patted his arm. "I know Father and James want an answer tonight but I'm not going to pressure you. Take some time to think about it, alright?"

"Actually if you could answer a few more questions, I think I might be able to give them a decision," Will said.

"I'll do my best," Helen promised.

Back up in the study, Gregory Magnus woke from his dozing to realize that Methos was missing. "If you've run off again, old man," he threatened quietly to the empty room. But Methos wasn't likely to just run off when Helen was concerned. His very presence this night was proof of that. With a sigh, he reached for his cane and went to hunt the world's oldest Immortal.

Methos swung his legs as he studied the stars sitting on the ledge on the roof of the Sanctuary. Though the stars were slowly getting harder to see as the sun began to creep its way up the sky. He didn't look away from the sky as Joe struggled to sit next to him. "How did you get up here?" he wondered.

"I walked," Joe replied. "Same as you."

"Yeah but I don't need a cane," Methos countered.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Why did you come up here, Methos?" he asked instead.

"Would you believe I wanted to look at the stars?" Methos wondered.

Joe snorted. "For a man that's had over five thousand years of practice at lying that was pretty weak," he stated. "Try again."

"I wanted to think," Methos admitted. "And I think better when I can see the sky."

"What were you thinking about?"

Methos shrugged. "About everything that's gone on I suppose," he said. "Seems like everyone got a revelation today."

"Not such a bad thing," Joe opined. "Revelations give you new insight into the world."

"That is true," Methos nodded. He turned to the other man. "What do you to taking a decade or two off?" he asked idly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said, leaning against the wall. "Just take off for some place where no one knows us. I can do it you know."

"I don't doubt it," Joe agreed. "What about the boy?"

"William? Hardly a challenge," Methos scoffed. "I used to head armies. You think I can't convince a boy to follow me? I'll just tell him if he doesn't leave Helen will be in mortal danger. He'll come running."

Joe chuckled. "You are a devious bastard," he told the other man.

"That I am," Methos smiled. "So what do you think Joe? Want to escape responsibility for a while?"

"Where would we go?" Joe wondered.

"Anywhere you want," James told him. "I've got a place in just about every country. And if I don't have one there, I've got the money to buy one. You can believe me on that one."

"If we're going, we're going someplace warm," Joe stipulated.

"Most certainly," James agreed. "Paris has always had winters that were far too harsh for me. Some place with sun would be much nicer."

"Some island," Gregory decided. "Perhaps in the Caribbean."

"That sounds like a plan," James nodded. "I know of several small islands where there are almost no inhabitants. Beautiful beaches, warm sun, absolute perfection."

"It does sound wonderful," Gregory agreed. He let out a deep sigh. "The weight of our life gets heavier by the year."

"Doesn't always have to," James reminded him.

"When do we leave?" Joe asked.

Methos gave him a conspiratorial look. "I'll get the boy you bring the car around," he said with mischief in his eyes.

"Done," Joe agreed.

"You two wouldn't be planning to leave without saying goodbye would you?" a voice called.

They smiled at Helen as she approached. "That's up to Methos over there," Joe told her with a jerk of his head. "He's the one coming up with the crazy plans."

"You're the one that's agreeing with them," Methos pointed out.

"Do not try to drag me down with you," Gregory warned him. He turned to his daughter. "Has a decision been reached then?"

"It has," she nodded.

"Well?" Methos pressed.

"William will go with you when you decide to leave." The way Helen said it made it seem as though she realized the trip would be sooner rather than later.

James looked to the sunrise. The sun was about halfway above the horizon. "We all need sleep," he murmured. "Even you, Helen. If your father will agree, I would suggest leaving early tomorrow morning. That way we can spend today resting up. God knows we need at least that long to recharge."

Helen wanted to ask if they really needed to leave so soon but held her tongue. However both of them could read her like a book. Gregory struggled to his feet and took her hand. "You are doing the right thing," he told her. "And it's not as though you'll never see the boy again."

"I know that," Helen agreed.

Gregory sighed. "Every parent has a hard time letting their children go. But you'll get used to the idea, I promise. And it's not like the old days when communication took forever. If you want to talk to William you need only pick up the phone."

Helen hugged him tight. If anyone knew what she was going through, it was her father. She missed him so much sometimes. James watched them for a few moments before also getting to his feet. "I think it's time if we all found our way to our beds," he said. "We've all been up too long."

Helen pulled from her father. "I have a few things I need to do before I can go to bed," she demurred.

Gregory took her arm. "Young lady you will go straight to bed and sleep for a solid eight hours before you even think about doing anything else, am I clear?"

Helen flushed at her father's chastisement. "Yes sir," she murmured.

"We've finally found the one person in the world that can make Helen Magnus listen to sense," James teased. "It's a miracle."

Father and daughter shot him twin glares and he pretended to be scared. "Come," Gregory declared. "James had the right of it. We need sleep."

All three linked arms and headed back into the Sanctuary. James left Gregory and Helen at his room. Gregory led his daughter to her bedroom. He gave her one last hug before pushing her inside. "Remember what I said," he told her. Helen nodded.

"The room next door," she began, "No one is sleeping there right now and…"

"If you need me, just knock," Gregory promised.


	20. The end of the beginning

It was painfully early when they got to the air strip. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Methos and Will would be heading to England to start. Methos would get the boy his sword and then take him to a Buddhist retreat in order to deal with the questions that were certainly forming in the boy's mind. Duncan, Richie, Joe and Amanda were going to be heading to France to get back to their own lives.

The other members of The Five, Clara, Ashley and Henry had all turned out to see them off. Helen and Ashley were with Joe while Henry and Clara were saying their goodbyes to Will and Methos was talking to his old friends. "Nikola," he told the man, "Try to stop being such a brat. For me?"

"Well, I can't guarantee anything," the vampire grinned, "But for you I can try."

Methos hugged his ancient friend. "The next time you're around France give me a call," he said, "I'll show you around."

"I promise," Nikola agreed.

Methos turned to the taller figure. "And as for you old friend," he said, "You should visit your daughter more often; she could do with some training from you."

John gave him a sad smile. "The question is will she let me? Or will Helen for that matter?"

Methos returned him smile and clapped him on the arm. "I meant what I said at the start of this. You two are perfectly matched and you really should get back together. It won't happen over night but that does not mean you should not try. After all, you've got a family to think of now."

Druitt looked over at Helen and Ashley. "That is true," he agreed softly. With a smile he hugged Methos.

"I need to take Will to England but we'll be in France with in a month or two I hope," Methos told him, "You should drop in, I'll show you around."

"I shall do so," John promised.

"I'll miss you both," Methos told them, "Do keep in touch."

"With Methos or James Watson?" John asked

"Or Adam Pierson?" Nikola teased.

"With any and all that you choose," Methos laughed. With a final goodbye, he separated from them. He decided to go over to check on his new protégé.

While Methos said goodbye to two of his dearest friends, Helen was having to watch her father leave again. Helen hugged her father tight. "Must you really go?" she asked.

"I've formed a life as Joe Dawson," Gregory said apologetically, "I've got responsibilities there. But I promise that I'll keep in touch this time. In fact as soon I'm settled I'll give you a call."

"I still say it sucks," Ashley commented. Gregory reached out and pulled her close to hug her as well. He kept an arm around both his girls.

"There is such a thing as the Internet," he pointed out, "Besides, you can come visit anytime. And I don't intend to hide this time around. Who knows, maybe I'll come around for Christmas."

"You would be more than welcome," Helen assured him.

"In fact I'm insisting on it," Ashley said. Gregory leaned over and kissed her temple.

"I'll be there," he promised. "Now you go head over to your friend. I need to have a father/daughter talk with your mom."

"Alright, Grandpa," Ashley said. She hugged him tight and went to go say goodbye to Will.

"Grandpa," Gregory repeated thoughtfully. "I could seriously get used to that."

Helen looked at her daughter then turned back to her father. "I would like it if you did," she said softly.

"We'll see," he told her. "But that's not what I want to talk to you about it." He took a deep breath and looked his daughter straight in the eye. "I was there when John Druitt became Jack the Ripper. I know what he did to your heart. I'm not saying you should take him back, in fact I honestly don't think you should. Loving a man like that is a tricky business." Helen chuckled. "But I do think he deserves a chance to get to know his daughter. Ashley does deserve to make her own decisions regarding John. And maybe you and he should talk some."

Helen smiled at him. "Perhaps you're right," she agreed. "I believe that there is a lot John can teach our daughter, if she will let him. However there is still the matter of trust between us. But there is time. Time enough even for us I believe."

Gregory hugged her as tight as he could. "I know you'll make the right decision," he said, "and now I truly have to go. You and Ashley should come visit the bar sometime. I'd love to play a little blues for you."

"We shall come," Helen nodded, "I'd love to see the life you've built around this Joe Dawson character."

Greg looked into her eyes. He could see that even though she had meant her words she still didn't want him to go. "I won't be Joe Dawson forever," he said, "Someday I'll come to the Sanctuary and live there for a time. But now isn't time for that. Now it's time for Joe Dawson to get back to his bar and his Watching and his blues."

"Be well Father," she told him.

"And you my lovely little girl." Helen hugged him goodbye one last time and walked him to where his friends were waiting.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all," she said kindly, "I do hope you'll look after my father for me."

"Oh Helen don't make me sound like some sort of old man," Gregory scolded.

"We'll take good care of him," Amanda promised.

"And we'd love for all of you to come visit some time," Duncan added.

"I shall see what I can do," Helen said. "Good luck to you all." With a polite smile she headed over to say goodbye to Will.

Will was still reeling at the fact that he had come back to life, let alone being passed from member of The Five to the next. He stood with Henry and Clara saying goodbye. "So I guess I won't be seeing you guys for a while," he sighed.

"You're gonna be traveling the world," Clara told him, "I'd be surprised if you remembered us."

"Let us know about all those sword battles you're fighting," Henry added, "This Immortal thing sounds pretty cool."

"I promise to totally keep in touch," Will nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks for everything," Clara said, "It meant a lot that you believed in me. Both times."

"You've got a great gift," he told her, "You shouldn't waste it. What you can do is an amazing thing. And Magnus can help you with it. I think you should stay at the Sanctuary."

Clara smiled at him. "I think I'm going to do that," she agreed. She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you around I guess."

"I'll see you," he nodded. He turned to Henry. "Keep your eyes on Magnus and Ashley for me alright?"

"I promise. But those women can really look after themselves."

Will laughed. "Yeah, I've noticed. Listen, you take care of yourself too man." He gave Henry a hug.

"I'll try to stay out of trouble," he joked.

"Good luck with that," Will told him. "And be sure to keep in touch."

"Of course. And you don't go losing your head. Over anything."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Methos. The two younger ones looked at him. "And now he needs to wrap up his goodbyes. That plane won't wait forever."

"I'm out," Henry told them. He shook Methos' hand and gave Will one last goodbye before going back to where John and Nikola were waiting.

Methos looked at his new protégé. He didn't get a chance to speak however because Ashley came jogging up. "Hey there," she greeted.

"Hey there," Will said softly.

"I guess this is where I say thank you for saving my life," Ashley said awkwardly, looking around.

"You don't have to," Will told her, "I mean all I did was get shot in the chest five times."

Ashley chuckled. "Well whatever you did, it got me out of there," she said. She looked down for a moment before taking a breath. "I am going to really miss you," she told him.

"Yeah I'll miss you too," Will agreed. "Try not to give your mom too many gray hairs alright?"

"I'll do what I can," Ashley snickered. She leaned over and hugged him. "Keep in touch," she whispered.

"I will," he promised.

The click of heels alerted them to Helen coming over. "James I do hope you'll send this one back to me in one piece," she said with a smile.

Methos rolled his eyes. "Helen you act like I haven't handed back a single one to you the same way you gave them to me. I promise I'll take good care of your boy."

Helen looked at him for a moment before turning to her daughter. "Ashley, do me a favor and go keep your eyes on Henry and Clara. I want to speak to Will and James alone."

"You got it mom. Good luck Will."

"You too Ash."

Helen looked at the young doctor who had so fearlessly followed her into the unknown at the start of this year. Now he was heading out into his own journey much sooner than she would have liked. "This is where we part ways, William," she said softly. "You've grown so much since I met you and I want you to know how truly proud of you I am. There was so much I had intended to teach you. I hope you'll keep in contact with us here. And remember that should you ever need the slightest thing, you have only to call me."

Will leaned over to hug her. "I promise to keep in touch," he whispered, "I'll miss you so much."

"And I you Will," she told him, "But the Sanctuary is always open to you, whenever you need it."

"I'll keep that in mind," he agreed.

Helen released him and looked to Methos. "You be careful as well," she told him. "I do worry you know."

"Oh Helen, you needn't worry at all," he said. He hugged her as well. "I promise I'll look after your boy. And we'll be back to visit soon."

"You'd better," she threatened but it was really half hearted. "And do let me know when you find your way back to France. I promised my father that Ashley and I would come to visit. I would like to look in on the two of you as well."

Methos bowed. "I shall," he said. Then he turned to William and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Come along boy," he said, "It's time to start your real training."

"Let's hope I make it out alive," Will sighed. He allowed Methos to lead him to the plane by his neck. For some reason he felt very nervous with all these people now. It had been different when they first arrived. He was still an observer in the world of Abnormals and besides, they had all been hung up on Ashley. Now he was the shiny new toy for everyone to gape over.

Methos leaned in close to whisper to him. "Just a tip," he said, "You might not want to look as though you're heading to the gallows."

"I'll keep that in mind," Will told him. Methos nodded as they passed the small group of Immortals and Watcher. That nod was all the signal they needed to start boarding the plane together.

Methos led him to a seat and pressed him into it. "It'll be alright," he promised quietly. With a smile he moved to the back of the plane with Joe and Amanda.

Will turned to the window, wanting to keep his friends in sight for as long as possible. "It's kind of insane isn't it?" asked a voice. Will looked up to see Richie smiling at him. "Might if I sit here?" he said gesturing to the seat next to Will.

"Uh, no go ahead," Will told him.

"Thanks." Richie sat down and buckled himself in. The plane started up and Will pressed himself to the glass to watch his friends. Helen, Ashley and Druitt were all waving goodbye. Will knew that Druitt was waving more at Methos than him but he waved back to all of them anyway. It would be months, if not longer, before he saw any of them again.

Richie waited until they were at cruising height before finally speaking up. "I know how you feel," he commented. Will raised an eyebrow. "Well, I know what it's like to find out you're gonna live forever," he corrected, "Obviously the rest of it is a little new to me too but I've been where you are. In fact I actually got shot in the chest too when I first died."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was with Mac's girlfriend at the time Tessa. He had this antiques store with her in San Francisco. We were heading to the car when this mugger, who I'm pretty sure was high, came by demanding our wallets. We didn't have much but we handed over what we did. He thought we had more and shot us for it. Mac was really broken up about it."

"What happened next?" Will asked.

"I sold the store and apartment and he moved to France. I met up with him there where he owns the dojo. There was an Immortal who wanted my head to Mac taught me how to fight. But he had been teaching me things long before that."

"You'd think after working for Magnus so long, I'd be used to my world being turned upside down," Will sighed.

"That's one thing you never get used to," Richie opined. "But don't worry. Methos is a good guy; he'll teach you a lot. And if you have questions it's not like you don't already have a built in support group."

Will smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, "It's just weird beyond words. How do you deal with it?"

"Remind yourself that the guy teaching you has been around way longer and still come out sane. So if he can do it, you can do it."

"I will do my best to remember that," Will agreed.

Methos came up beside them. "I hate to break up the love fest, but Will you should get some sleep," he said, "We've got quite the road ahead of us. You need to rest while you can."

"Yeah, sure," Will muttered.

Methos smiled at him again. "I promised Helen we'd call once we got settled at the retreat," he said, "It won't be complete withdrawal."

"Good to know," Will replied. He got comfortable in his seat and closed his eyes. Luckily the past few days had wreaked havoc on his body and it was more than willing to sink into sleep for once.

Methos sat back down next to Amanda. Joe turned to look at him. "You've got a real soft spot for the kid don't ya?" Joe asked.

"And why would you say that?" Methos asked.

"Because the only time you pay that much attention to someone they either have a sword to your neck or really great legs," Amanda teased.

Methos gave her a sly smile. "Why can't it be both?" he asked.

"Seriously Methos," Joe broke in, "I think it's great that you're connecting with him so quickly. But don't you think you should fill him in a bit more?" Methos raised an eyebrow. "Being Immortal means more than just sword fights and living forever. The boy should know what he's just fallen into."

Methos looked over to where his new charge was sleeping. "Let him rest Joe," he said, "Let the boy dream." He turned back to the window. "He'll learn about the awfulness soon enough," he whispered.

Amanda laid a sympathetic hand on his arm. Methos gave her a sad smile. "Sorry I brought it up," Gregory commented as he turned around. Methos settled further into his seat and closed his own eyes. He needed his own rest if he was to be ready for teaching William.

Will was awakened by someone shoving him rather roughly. "Come on," a voice called, "You gotta get up."

Will blinked his eye open to see Richie looking at him. "I take it we're here," he muttered.

"Got that right," Richie nodded, "Come on get up."

Will stretched and got his seat belt off. He looked at Richie who was also standing up. "I thought you were heading off to France," he commented

"I am," Richie confirmed. "But I wanted to see you and Methos off. Everyone does."

Will grabbed his duffle bag and followed Richie off the plane. Methos gave him a small smile. "Feeling alright?" he asked.

"I'm good," Will said quietly.

"You take care of yourself," Gregory told him. "Don't let the old timer run you into the ground."

"I'll try to remember that," Will nodded.

"He's right," Amanda echoed, "If you need anything, give us a call."

"We'll make sure Methos doesn't give you too much grief," Duncan added.

"Does no one here trust me?" Methos demanded. "I'll take care of everything. Honestly with friends like you who needs enemies?" Will gave them a weak smile. Richie led him off so the older members could say their own goodbyes.

"Aw Methos you know we love you," Amanda said.

Methos smiled at her. He hugged her tight. "Don't get into too much trouble," he told her, "And try to stay on the relatively straight path."

"Scouts honor," Amanda promised holding up three fingers.

"Amanda, the closest you probably ever got to being a girl scout is when you stole cookies from one," he teased.

Duncan was the next to say goodbye. "You take care of yourself," he told his old friend, "And let me know if you need anything."

"I will," Methos promised hugging his old friend.

Duncan looked over at Will who was saying a quiet goodbye to Richie. "I think a student will be good for you," he opined, "It'll give you a focus and a better perspective on all this."

"Maybe you're right," Methos agreed. "I'll see you as soon as I think the boy is good enough to start traveling again."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Duncan said quietly.

Joe came over to them. "I'll have a Watcher on Will in the next day or two," he said. "Don't freak either of them out too much."

"I'll do my best," Methos smiled. "Take care of yourself. And call Helen once in a while, she worries."

"She worries about you too," Joe pointed out, "So let her know you're doing alright. I don't want to hear all about how she never hears from you and has no idea what's going on with Will."

"I'll take care of all that," Methos nodded. "And now I'd better grab the boy before Richie tells him too many horror stories."

"I don't think he's really listening to Richie," Duncan commented, "He looks pretty shell shocked."

"Wouldn't you be?" Amanda asked.

"I know I would," Methos sighed. "Listen this is going to take awhile but I'll keep in touch. And as I said, I'll bring him around once I decide he can travel again. I'm planning for with in two months but I don't know."

"You take all the time you need," Gregory told him.

Methos smiled at his friends and went to get his new student. "Sorry boys but this is where we part ways," he told them, "I need to get a sword for William and then get him onto sacred ground."

"Just finishing up our goodbyes," Richie said, "Gotta get to the guy before you corrupt him."

Methos rolled his eyes. "You too," he sighed. "You're worse than that damn teacher of yours, you know that?"

Richie gave him a cheeky smile. "I'm gonna miss you too old timer," he said.

Methos hugged the perpetual teenager. "Take good care of yourself," he said quietly, "And that damn dour Scot as well."

"I'll be sure to," Richie agreed, "And you look after yourself. And Will here." He let the ancient Immortal go. "Don't stay away too long."

"I'll try my best," Methos told him. "Now get yourself on that plane before those old timers start complaining."

Richie laughed. He turned to Will who still looked very shell shocked. "Don't forget to call once in a while," he said quietly.

"Of course," Will nodded. Methos gave Richie a half shrug. Richie nodded and went to get on the plane with the others.

Methos put a hand on Will's shoulder. "I can't imagine what you're going through," he said quietly, "But from the look on your face we'd best get you to holy ground before you collapse."

Will looked at his new teacher. "I'm just trying to understand all this," he admitted.

"That's not likely to happen real soon," Methos told him. "But I'll help you. And so will the others. Now come along, Will. We have much to do."

* * *

**A/N: **And so it's done. There will be a sequel over on the Highlander page eventually. I'll find a way to let you know when it's up. Also if you wouldn't mind heading over to the M section, I have a story called Haunted Interlude. It's my first attempt at smut of any kind and I'd like feedback on how well I did. It is John/Helen so if that squicks you too badly you can skip over it. If not, please review and help me out.


End file.
